Como Ser Humano
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Por quê, quando Shaka diz que é "O homem mais próximo de Deus", ainda afirma que é apenas um homem.
1. Chapter 1

Levantava. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo parecia demorar a atender aquilo que o seu cérebro comandava.

Shaka de Virgem ainda não acreditava que teve que voltar ao _Sansara_. Será que Athena não entende que a morte é, para ele, Shaka de Virgem, a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer? Significava mais que descanso! Era o fim do tormento de nascer/viver/morrer, suscetível aos _humanos_. E ele não era um humano.

-SHAKA DE VIRGEM! O que fazia dormindo?

-Ikki de Fênix, dormir é necessário para todos, até para mim.

- Só falta você me falar que você vai ao banheiro!

- Lógico que sim, são necessidades básicas para qualquer um!

A vida. Tinham voltado a vê-la. Estavam todos em Tokyo, em uma mansão de Saori Kido. Shaka e Ikki – infelizmente para ambos – tinham ficado no mesmo quarto. E desde ontem – quando foram revividos – Ikki não pára de testar a paciência de monge de Shaka. E Fênix parecia se divertir com isso.

Andando em direção à cozinha, Shaka pacientemente ainda ouvia o discurso de Ikki sobre "Homens próximos demais de Deus não possuem necessidades fisiológicas".

_Ele está tentando me fazer perder a paciência. Mas ele não me conhece. Ah, você não perde por esperar, Ikki de Fênix!_

Já na cozinha, Ikki não desistiu de ser martírio particular de Shaka – continuava com seu discurso.

- Então, Shaka, assim conclui-se que homens próximos demais de Deus não _cagam_. Principalmente você que diz que é Budah, Shakyamuni, Sakyamuni, Siddharta Gautama, e o escambau.

- Eu _sou_ Budah, Ikki. Eu sou superior a tudo isso aqui.

- Sério é? Então não se importaria se eu fizesse isso...

Então Ikki pegou o bolo de morango que estava em cima da mesa – que era enorme e cheio de creme – e deu uma _bolada_ da cara de Shaka, fazendo questão de sujar todo o cabelo amarelo-ovo de Shaka de bolo.

Os diversos rostos que estavam ali – Shun, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Saori, Tatsume, Shion, Dohko, Aiolos, Saga, Kanon e os demais cavaleiros de ouro, prata e bronze que morreram na batalha de Hades (afinal era um café da manhã, estavam todos reunidos) – assistiram atônitos a cena. Uns achavam que Ikki iria visitar Hades, outros achavam que Shaka iria torturar Ikki primeiro, mas ninguém esperava a reação do virginiano.

- Ikki, se quer me testar, tem que se esforçar.

E, todo sujo de bolo de morango, Shaka fez menção de sair, mas antes tendo sido segurado por Ikki.

- Tenho que me esforçar, uh?

E, olhando os lábios rosados de Shaka, o rosto redondo e de traços delicados, mas ao mesmo tempo tão rudes, e pela segunda vez na vida, fitando aqueles olhos de um azul magnífico, que agora estavam vermelhos, beijou Shaka.

Na boca.

_Boca-virgem, uh, Shaka? Não sabe beijar ainda... Por que você não resiste?_

Fênix estranhou a falta de resistência de Shaka – este se entregou totalmente ao beijo desde o primeiro momento.

Virgem, por sua vez, também tinha a mesma dúvida. Ele próprio não sabia por que não estava resistindo, só sabia que beijar era bom – e que finalmente achara alguma coisa no mundo que não sabia fazer.

Em meio aos olhares atônitos dos presentes, Ikki deixou os lábios de Shaka, que continuavam pedindo por mais. Então se sentou em uma mesa para tomar café da manhã, enquanto Shaka, depois de passado o choque, subiu para se lavar, antes de enfrentar os olhares curiosos e a bateria de perguntas que teria que responder.

_**Como ser humano**_

Minha nova fic, e antes que me matem por não continuar Punk Rock Love Songs e postar essa aqui, a explicação é simples: não se pode perder uma boa idéia e um momento de inspiração.

Em fim, eu realmente espero que estejam gostando, esse é só o prólogo, então acho que os próximos capítulos serão maiores. Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava nervoso

**Cap 1: Homens próximos demais de Deus não tem cabelo longo**

Estava nervoso. MUITO NERVOSO. O que raios aquele moleque que em apenas um dia conseguiu o posto de nêmese em sua vida estavam pensando quando jogou aquele BOLO DE MORANGO COM CREME, repito, BOLO DE MORANGO COM CREME na cara de SHAKA DE VIRGEM! O que ele queria? Suicídio? E depois ainda teve o disparate de DAR UM BEIJO NA BOCA!

- Ai minha imaculada boquinha...

- Falando sozinho, Shaka? Aquele beijo perturbou sua mente, hein!

- Me deixe sozinho, Aiolia, por favor. Não vê que eu estou tentando tomar banho?

E é verdade. Quando Aiolia entrou no banheiro, Shaka estava tomando banho, debaixo do chuveiro, tentando tirar os quilos de bolo de seu cabelo. Estava completamente nu, e parecia não se importar em mostrar seu corpo para o leonino.

- Vai demorar um tempinho, seu cabelo está todo sujo ainda.

- Obrigado por me lembrar do vexame, Aiolia.

- Sabia que você fica sexy com essa cara de indignação, Shaka?

- Que foi? Quer roubar o posto do Ikki de nêmese, Aiolia? Não **ouse** acabar com os meus resquícios de paciência!

- Sério agora, Shaka. Você, como o _Homem mais próximo de Deus_, deveria ter um pouco mais de paciência. Ikki é um _garoto_. Um _garoto_ com poderes sobre-humanos, mas ainda um _garoto_.

- Por que será que eu notei um pouco de sarcasmo na palavra _garoto_? – Agora Shaka abria outro vidro de _shampoo_ para lavar seus cabelos **(N/A: É necessário muito **_**shampoo**_** para lavar um cabelo do patamar do cabelo do Shaka, e ainda cheio de bolo de morango com creme xD) **

- Shaka, você sabe quanto tempo nós ficamos mortos?

- Foram cinco anos, certo?

- Quantos anos você tinha quando morreu?

- A mesma idade que você, oras. Vinte.

- Quantos anos você tem agora?

- Onde você quer chegar, Aiolia?

- Só me responde.

- De vida, ainda vinte. Mas se passaram vinte e cinco desde que nasci.

- Qual a idade de Ikki?

- Não faço idéia de onde você quer chegar com isso, Aiolia, mas, salvo me engano, Ikki fez vinte em agosto passado.

- E ele ainda é um garoto.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Aiolia?

- Onde foi parar sua perspicácia, Shaka? – Aiolia se deliciava com a confusão do virginiano. Desde que viu o beijo de Ikki e Shaka no café da manhã, soube qual era a intenção de Fênix. E vai fazer o possível para ajudar Ikki nessa missão. – Acho que você perdeu alguns neurônios quando recebeu uma Athena Exclamation nas fuças.

- Se você está insinuando que eu _ainda_ sou um _garoto_, pode esquecer.

- Se a carapuça serviu, Shaka. Eu só acho que, quando você afirma que é o _Homem Mais Próximo De Deus_, ainda afirma que é apenas um homem. Você não é santo e nem inalcançável, Shaka. Você é um homem. Você passou toda sua infância aprendendo sobre morte, vida, guerra, e esqueceu-se de aprender à "como ser humano". Você. É. Desprezível.

E Aiolia saiu, deixando um Shaka completamente confuso lavando os cabelos – que ainda estavam recheados de bolo.

**:; Como ;: Ser :; Humano ;:**

Ikki estava em um momento _light_. Tomava suco de laranja e navegava na internet. Procurava relatos sobre o budismo, e pretendia rebater Shaka à altura quando este resolvesse falar sobre religião.

Shaka era o seu mais novo desafio.

E adorava desafios.

Ikki não sabe o porquê de ter beijado Shaka. Não se importava com o fato do loiro ser um homem – ou um ser do sexo masculino, fosse o que fosse. Também não pretendia dar esperanças ao loiro – quando este fosse capaz de sentir alguma coisa.

Só queria mostrar àquela Barbie que existiam mais coisas no mundo do que o próprio nariz.

E acabara de ter a idéia perfeita.

Largou o copo de suco pela metade, colocou o computador no modo de espera e foi colocar seu plano em prática.

Ah, ia valer a pena.

**:; Como ;: Ser :; Humano ;:**

Já de noite, na hora do jantar, estavam todos reunidos – ou quase todos, já que havia algumas cadeiras vazias.

- Sabe, Shaka, eu estava lendo hoje na internet que os monges budistas raspam a cabeça para provar que não se apegam às coisas materiais. É verdade? – Ikki disse esse _disparate_, como já Shaka já fez questão de alertar, quando levava arroz à boca. Milo e Aiolia – o primeiro sabendo do plano de Ikki pela boca do leonino, ficaram espantados. _'Ikki não estava pensando naquilo. Não mesmo.'_

- É verdade sim, Ikki.

- Então você deveria ser careca, Shaka? – esse comentário não veio da boca de Ikki, não que Ikki não fosse dizer algo do gênero, mas é que Seiya foi um tanto mais _rápido_ ao completar a frase.

- Em teoria ele deveria ser sim, Seiya. – Mú resolveu intervir, quando percebeu o olhar de ódio que o virginiano transmitia para Pégaso. _'Isso não vai acabar bem.'_

- Então por que você tem esse cabelão, Shaka? _Vaidade?_

- Na verdade, Ikki, não tem nenhum motivo em especial.

- Então você não se incomodaria em raspar a cabeça para conseguir donativos para as vítimas de câncer? Eu inscrevi meu nome e o seu em num evento que acontecerá amanhã. Achei que você não fosse se incomodar, já que é um monge. E como tal você deveria ser careca.

- Como você tem o disparate de inscrever meu nome em alguma coisa sem eu saber?

- Você está com raiva por causa disso ou por que têm apreço demais ao seu cabelo de boneca?

Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada.

Shaka parecia ter perdido a cor.

Ikki tinha acabado de sair vitorioso de uma Guerra.

**:; Como ;: Ser :; Humano ;:**

O evento a que Ikki se referia não era um simples evento. Era um evento internacional televisionado.

Vendo algumas garotas tendo suas cabeças raspadas, Shaka começou a se arrepender de ter concordado. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos a toda hora, e dava sinais óbvios que queria fugir.

Quando os homens começaram a ter suas cabeças raspadas, Shaka teve certeza que tinha se arrependido. Agora seria a vez de Ikki, ele seria o próximo e não estava nenhum pouco confortável com isso.

Ikki, ao contrário de Shaka, não demonstrava nenhum nervosismo – muito pelo contrário, estava pouco se lixando. E quando o leonino se levantou da cadeira com a cabeça raspada na máquina 0, Shaka achou que ia chorar.

Quando deram o sinal de que era sua vez, as lágrimas tentavam escapar de seus olhos.

Quando a multidão se impressionou com o tamanho do cabelo do garoto loiro – o maior do dia – e exclamaram a coragem do mesmo, Shaka teve que segurar o choro.

Então o cabeleireiro – que aos olhos de Shaka era Hades – prendeu os longos cabelos de Shaka e cortou-os, sem perceber as lágrimas começaram a escapar dos olhos lacrimosos de Shaka.

Conforme ia passando a máquina número 5, as lágrimas rolavam silenciosas.

Quando começou a passar a máquina 3, elas corriam com mais fúria.

Quando começou a passar a 0, Shaka chorava de soluçar.

Ao longe, Ikki tinha um sorriso de vitória no rosto: Shaka era mais humano do que imaginava.

**:; Como ;: Ser :; Humano ;:**

TCHANÃ, PESSOAS!

Desculpem a demora, mesmo. Eu me esqueci completamente que eu tinha fics para postar :P

Eu sei, eu sei, eu fui malvada com o Shaka. xDDD

E eu vou _tentar_ fazer capítulos maiores. Tentar.u.u. É que esse Shaka é MUITO diferente dos que eu geralmente faço (quem acompanha minhas fics sabe muito bem disso). Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

Certo, leitores. Primeiro, perdão por não postar por tanto tempo. É que eu tive um bloqueio criativo enorme, e só agora eu estou voltando (de vento em popa :D). Não vou colocar prazos paraa postagem do próximo capítulo, mas garanto que não vai demorar tanto xD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 2: Homens próximos demais de Deus não vão a festas (principalmente acompanhados) Parte 1**

No mês seguinte após Shaka e Ikki terem raspado a cabeça, o leonino não precisou fazer nada para atazanar Shaka. Os olhares alheios e piadinhas pelas costas do loiro (que ele ouvia muito bem) já davam conta de ter deixado Shaka tão ou mais impaciente que o mais impaciente dos arianos.

O cabelo de Ikki já estava em seu tamanho normal - ao passo que Shaka ainda estava quase careca para os padrões de seus usuais longos fios loiros.

Hoje, quarta-feira, era um dia especial. Era despedida dos cavaleiros de prata e de parte dos cavaleiros de bronze e ouro - na verdade, dava para contar nos dedos das mãos e de um dos pés quantas pessoas iam ficar ali: exatamente 14. Dos cavaleiros de ouro, Dohko iria para os cinco picos junto com Shiryu e Shunrei, Shion para o Santuário junto com Saori e os cavaleiros de prata e os restantes de bronze. Os que ficariam: os 11 cavaleiros de ouro restantes (Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia, _Shaka_, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus e Afrodite); Shun e Ikki (o moreno fez questão de ficar onde Shaka ficaria e Shun ficou para vigiar Ikki) e Kanon, que oficialmente era a sombra de Saga, então deveria ficar onde Saga resolvesse ficar.

Fato é que se tornaria muito mais seguro esse processo de humanização, agora que eles foram obrigados a fazer faculdade e a única pessoa que residiria na mansão que não estava de acordo com esse plano era o próprio Shaka.

Mudando um pouco o foco da narrativa e fazendo uma breve dissertação sobre essa nova ordem de Atena; Saori decidiu que, já que estavam em tempos de paz, nada melhor (e mais correto) que seus cavaleiros se especializassem em áreas que o Santuário precisaria de mão-de-obra especializada, como arquitetos, médicos, advogados e fisioterapeutas. Por esse motivo, dos cavaleiros que sobreviveram à Batalha da Hades (não mais que 15 de bronze e apenas duas amazonas de prata)¹, seis estavam fazendo faculdade: Shun, de Medicina; June, de Farmácia; Shiryu, de Direito; Marin, de Terapia Ocupacional; Shina, de Gastronomia e Ikki, de Psicologia².

Voltando ao foco principal da nossa história, Ikki tinha decidido - junto a Aiolia e Milo que tinham decidido que tinha ficado sem graça implicar com Shaka agora, já que o próprio tinha se declarado imune às piadas sobre seu cabelo - que a festa de hoje à noite seria perfeita para dar um passo à mais para derreter o coraçãozinho virginiano, que, ao que parece, ainda meditava profundamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era meio-dia do dia da festa, e estavam no quarto de Aiolia e Mú, além dos próprios, Milo, Ikki, Shura, Máscara da Morte, Camus e Afrodite, espalhados pelo quarto, entre sentados e esparramados nas camas.

- Ikki, tem certeza que vai dar certo? - Mú estava sentado numa poltrona caramelo de camurça que ficava perto da cama de Aiolia e tentava apaziguar os ânimos ali enquanto dobrava e desdobrava as pernas tentando achar uma posição confortável. Shaka não era flor que se cheirasse e... Ah, foda-se. - Aliás, Ikki, **têm** que dar certo.

- Mu, o que eu fiz que não deu certo? - Sentado na cadeira do computador e dividido entre estudar para a prova que teria na próxima semana, conversar em chats com colegas de classe, ouvir Maximun The Hormone³ e conversar com os dourados, respondeu Ikki depois de Mu ter repetido a frase depois de Milo ter perguntado três vezes.

- Quer que eu comece? - Sem ter o mesmo pensamento de foda-se do Mu, um Camus sentado em uma poltrona idêntica a de Mu ainda tentava, em vão, fazer as pessoas ali desistirem da ideia. Deus sabe o quanto o Shaka sabe ser mau quando quer.

- Camus, você sabe que nada que o Ikki fez até agora deu errado - Milo penteava os cabelos loiros e cacheados de cocker spainel¹¹, sentado no chão des costas para a cama em que Aiolia estava esparramado dormindo e de frente para a cama em que Afrodite tentava navegar pela internet e Shura apenas estava sentado observando tudo - Foi potencialmente perigoso, mas nada deu errado.

- Milo, eu não considero o Shaka ter tido uma noite inteira de diarréia...

- ...de rei, você quis dizer.

- Isso, Milo, de rei. Em fim, eu não considero isso um sucesso. - Camus ainda se lembrava do dia em que Shaka ficou até com assaduras de tanto ir ao banheiro de madrugada. - Foi maldade.

- Talvez por que não tenha sido nossa culpa. Quem ia adivinhar que ele tinha intolerância a lactose? - Máscara da Morte estava tentando falar no telef... - Ah, Alô! ... Que bom, Mitsuo. A gente te busca às oito. Valeu! - ...e assim que desligou o telefone, se sentou ao lado de Aiolia, ficando des costas para Ikki, obrigando o leonino mais novo a mudar a cadeira de posição para prestar atenção no canceriano, o mais velho a acordar e se sentar e a Afrodite a largar o notbook de lado - Ela vai poder vir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para variar um pouco, Shaka estava nos jardins. Meditando. Estava sentado em posiçaõ de flor-de-lótus em cima de um banquinho de cimento em meio às poucas flores da estação. Shun estava no banco em frente, de pernas cruzadas e com um livro mão, alheio ao indiano.

Como um estava estudando e o outro meditando, aquela "conversa" não ia a lugar algum, se não fosse uma pequena gatinha de três cores¹² chegar a provocar uma crise de espirros no japinha. O verdinho, benevolente como era, não tinha coragem nenhuma nenhuma de expulsar a gatinha de lá. Preferia sair dali ou ignorar os espirros, como estava ignorando.

Mas Shaka não tinha a mesma capacidade de ignorar espirros que Shun tinha.

Ainda mais espirros que **não** eram dele.

Com a paciência de Shaka se esvaindo, o gatinho miando e Shun espirrando, a coisa estava ficando feia. Só que nem Shun e muito menos a gatinha, que não tinha mais de um mês e estava magrinha de fome, tinham culpa da vermelhidão que se formava na face pálida do indiano.

É que isso tudo que estava acontecendo tinha tornado Shaka insuportável.

De repente, Shaka levantou sobressaltado, de olhos abertos como tinha readquirido o costume, pegou a gatinha pulguenta e foi em direção à cozinha com ela na mão, deixando um Shun com uma mistura um tanto bizarra de medo e agradecimento.

Já na cozinha, Shaka foi até o armário pegou uma tigelinha, foi até a geladeira, pegou o leite, pôs na tigelinha, colocou a tigelinha com leite e a gatinha no chão, se sentou em uma cadeira e ficou observando o leite ser bebido como se mais nada importasse no mundo.

- Eu seria um desalmado se deixasse você lá morrendo de fome

A gatinha deixou seu leite de lado e olhou para Shaka com uma cara de "eu sei que não foi exatamente isso".

- Certo. Você estava miando e o Shun espirrando.

- Miau. - E voltou a sorver seu leite, com um quê de aprovação por Shaka ter dito a verdade.

Shaka ficou ali observando durante um bom tempo e umas três tigelas de leite, até, para ser mais exato, ir pegar um cobertor velho no seu guarda-roupas, dobrar e colocar num cantinho de seu quarto para a gatinha.

E depois disso, ainda ficou um bom tempo vendo a gatinha dormir enrolada no cobertor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando já era por volta das oito, um carro preto parou em frente a um condominio. Um italiano, com camisa de manga social de manga comprida dobrada, uma calça jeans preta e tênis nos pés, com os cabelos revoltos molhados e exalando um perfume cítrico desceu do carro e escorou no mesmo, esperando certa pessoa descer.

Não se passou nem cinco minutos que tinha saído e uma garota japonesa, de cabelos negros e compridos, cacheados artificialmente, com mechas azuis, vestida com um vestido cor-de-rosa frente única com decote em V, ressaltando o busto proeminente, soltinho e plissado, com uma sandália de salto agulha 15 preto nos pés, muito bem maquiada e perfumada, chegou perto de Máscara da Morte e lhe deu um abraço.

- Depois de hoje acho que ele não será mais tão virgem, Mitsuo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¹ Seriam os onze de bronze principais (Shun, Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Nachi, Ichi, Geki, Jabu, o cavaleiro de Lionet que eu não lembro o nome, e mais a June), algum outro cavaleiro de bronze que não foi citado na obra original e Shina e Marin.

² Vi o Ikki fazendo Psicologia numa fic da Sion Neblina, que eu não lembro o nome agora.

³ Banda japonesa que eu acho que Ikki gostaria. É a banda que canta as músicas de Death Note, sabem?

¹¹ xDD Não resisti. O nome do cachorro se escreve assim mesmo?

¹² Quando você ver um gato que tem três cores (preto ou cinza, branco e amarelo) tenha certeza que é fêmea. Meu avô diz, eu não sei de onde veio isso, nem sei se tem fundamento científico, mas que eu nunca vi um gato de três cores macho, eu nunca vi (e olha que eu procuro!)!

O capítulo ficou maior que os outros, não ficou? Ah, nada de falar que a Mitsuo é uma prostituta! Ela não é! u.u

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, a fic se passa nos dias atuais, apesar de não ter sentido isso xD (relevem, relevem, já que quase nada em Saint Seiya faz sentido xD) e se quiserem me dar dicas de faculdade de quê os dourados fariam, eu aceito de muito bom grado!

BEIJOS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 3: Homens proximos demais de Deus não vão à festas (e não entram em brigas) Parte 2**

A festa estava sendo no salão de festas da Mansão Kido. Era enorme, rodeado por cadeiras individuais e mesas cheias de comidas típicas de várias partes do mundo. A maior parte das pessoas que estavam ali, cerca de 150, entre cavaleiros e _socialites_ japonesas que Saori fez questão de convidar, estava no salão, em pé conversando ou dançando uma música chata dos anos 30.

Nosso alvo em questão, como não poderia deixar de ser, estava em um canto escuro e úmido, santado em uma cadeira forrada de vermelho. Ele vestia uma calça social, sapato social, camisa social de manga dobrada, todo de preto. Shaka parecia que estava indo à um enterro ocidental. Não foi de todo um má ideia, já que a roupa destacou e muito seus olhos azuis e ex-cabeleira loira, hoje rupiadinha de gel. Sentava ao lado de Camus, que também parecia estar em um enterro - não pelas roupas, mas pelo semblante.

- Vai ficar aqui a noite inteira?

- Por mim eu nem tinha vindo, Camus. - Shaka se levantou e fez mençao de sair - Acho isso tudo uma futilidade.

- Você tem que obedecer ordens de Atena, Shaka - Camus continuou com sua cara de morte - Então trate de se sentar aqui e esperar.

Certo, a parte de Camus no plano - que era fazer Shaka permanecer na festa, mesmo que para isso tenha que dar de presente para o virginiano um esquife de gelo - não era assim _tão _difícil. Era só apelar para o senso de cavaleiro dele.

- Tem razão - Shaka voltou a se sentar - Mas não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo.

Enquando o resto da festa estava se "divertindo", Shaka (e Camus) ficavam mofando naquele canto rodeado de cadeiras vazias. A tarefa de Camus estava ficando um pouco mais dificil, agora que Shaka tinha a desculpa de ter ficado o suficiente para ter como cumprida a tarefa de cavaleiro.

- Shaka, não é de bom tom...

- Camus, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que quer que eu fique. - levantou uma sombrancelha em sinal de dúvida - Você não está de planos com o Fênix não, né?

- Eu? - Camus suava _frio_ por dentro - Que juízo você faz de mim, não?

- Certo. Perdão, fiz mau juízo de você.

Shaka raramente pedia perdão. Então receber um pedido de perdão vindo dele, principalmente quando ele não tinha culpa te deixava um tanto _**culpado**_. Era exatamente assim que Camus estava se sentindo agora, não que transparecesse.

Nesse momento, uma linda garota chegou pela porta de entrada acompanhando Máscara da Morte. Shaka viu o canceriano apontar para ele e sussurrar algo, e logo após a garota veio em sua direçâo.

Quando ela chegou, viu que ela realmente era bonita. Um pouco vulgar, mas bonita.

- Você é o Shaka?

Ela tinha a voz doce e inocente e o perfume dela era delicioso demais para os sentidos virginianos.

- Quer dançar?

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Alguns minutos antes_

- Máscara, como ele é? - Mitsuo estava no carro, na poltrona do carona, com Máscara da Morte dirigindo. - Ele é bonito?

- Que pergunta é essa? E eu lá acho homem bonito? - deu um sorrisinho ao ver o biquinho que ela fez - Ele é monge.

- Careca?

- Ele é muitas coisas, menos careca. - riu gosotosamente ao ver a cara de confusão dela e ao se lembrar de todos os fatos do último mês - Ele tinha o cabelo loiro enorme. Há pouco um amigo nosso o fez raspar a cabeça.

- Oh!

- Mitsuo, não tem como eu te descrever o Shaka. É só conhecendo para crer. Às vezes, nem assim.

-.-.-.-.-

- Eu não danço, senhorita - Shaka tentava não olhar para o decote dela.

- Eu te ensino - Mitsuo percebeu que ele reparava nela e mostrou um pouco mais o busto - Sou uma otima professora.

- Não, obrigado.

Ao ver que Mitsuo tinha chegado, todos que sabiam do plano (quase todo mundo na festa) voltaram os olhos para onde Shaka conversava com a garota.

- Mas... - Ela estava ficando confusa. Se ele queria (ela sabia que ele queria), por quê ele não vinha dançar?

- Senhorita... Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

- É falta de educação...

- Perguntar o nome dos outros antes de dizer o seu, não é mesmo? - Shaka estava ficando vermelho de raiva - Não é falta de educação pedir para dançar com alguém sem nem saber o nome?

Ela já tinha o semblante mais triste - Desculpe.

- Sem desculpas. - saindo, disse - Você só me diria seu nome de guerra mesmo.

Mitsuo esperou Shaka sair de perto, e começou a chorar, perto de Camus, que assistiu toda a cena atônito. Nem ele seria tão rude com a moça!

- Mitsuo, eu... - Camus tentou confortar a menina - O Shaka, ele...

- Camus... Eu pareço uma prostituta? - com as lágrimas á flor da pele, Mitsuo encostou seu rosto no ombro de Camus.

Vendo a garota chorar, Ikki, que estava perto para ver tudo, chegou.

- O que ele te disse, Mitsuo?

- Nada, Ikki. - disse enxugando as lágrimas.

- Se não fosse nada você não estaria chorando.

- Ele a chamou de prostituta, Ikki.

Camus nem bem terminou de informar Ikki e o leonino saiu correndo em direção à Shaka. Pegou o virginiano no meio do salão, e o recebeu com um soco de direita do rosto.

- Não te custava ser gentil, filho da puta!

Como tinha sido pego de surpresa, Shaka nem reagiu ao soco de Ikki, e ficou que nem múmia recebendo os inúmeros socos no rosto. Quando teve sangue o suficiente para reagir, deu uma joelhada do estômago de Ikki, que caiu trancado no chão.

- Não pedi puta nenhuma. Eu não tinha a obrigação de ser gentil. - Shaka terminou de falar e cuspiu um dente no chão.

Ikki nem deu tempo de Shaka respirar, e o derrubou no chão com um empurrão, e depois começou a dar mais e mais socos no rosto de Shaka.

Shaka não deixou barato e conseguiu se virar e ficar em cima de Ikki, mas para a surpresa de todos apenas imobilizou o moreno. Ficou durante longos segundos olhando para o rosto do moreno, pensando não-sei-o-quê.

Para a surpresa de todos - principalmente do próprio Shaka - o indiano loiro aproximou mais seu rosto sangrando do rosto de Ikki,

e beijou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HÁ!

Eu sou má, eu sei.

O Shaka bem que mereceu a coça que levou do Ikki, viu?

Esse capítulo voltou a ser curtinho, mas o que eu posso fazer? Os capítulos terminam por si só, não é mesmo? Ah, esse capítulo não foi revisado, então qualquer erro, sorry :p

Ps: Eu disse que o capítulo não ia demorar

Ps2: É impressão minha ou eu recebi mais review quando não postava nada? _isso é um pedido disfarçado de reviews, não reparem_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 4: Homens próximos demais de Deus não tem confusões sentimentais.**

Quando Ikki saiu correndo e deu o primeiro soco na cara de Shaka, todo o salão se voltou para eles. Era sabido de todos os cavaleiros e amazonas ali que o leonino realmente era esquentado, e que essa reação não é lá tão assustadora assim. O que assustou foi a completa falta de reação inicial do Shaka.

Tipo, _era o Shaka_.

O que se esperava dele é que, _se_ o Ikki conseguisse acertar um soco nele, apenas _se_, o virginiano lançaria logo um Tenbu Horin.

E não que, além de receber o soco que não deveria nunca ter chegado ao seu alvo, o loiro resolvesse imitar um saco de pancadas, e simplesmente não se mexer. Ikki tem muita força, então não foi surpresa quando o rosto de Shaka começou a sangrar a baldes.

A surpresa bateu à porta mesmo foi quando _ele_ finalmente reagiu e dominou Phoenix.

E simplesmente não revidou.

Realmente, o Shaka de verdade não tinha voltado à vida. Aquele ali era algum gêmeo do mal.

Depois de longos segundos apenas observando o rosto de Ikki, o indiano conseguiu fazer a Senhora Surpresa finalmente ser recebida na festa quando beijou Ikki. Para alguns não foi surpresa, já que ele tinha simplesmente recusado a boazuda da Mitsuo e correspondido o primeiro beijo que Ikki lhe deu, no nem tão longínquo assim Capítulo 1.

E, como sempre, Ikki espantou a Senhora Surpresa quando _correspondeu_ o beijo. Afinal, o primeiro beijou foi dado por Ikki, não? Beijo esse que não demorou tanto quanto esse estava demorando.

Eles estavam se beijando, principalmente pela iniciativa do loiro. O rosto de Ikki estava todo sujo do sangue de Shaka, e todo o conjunto - línguas, bocas, narizes - estavam em perfeita harmonia, e ninguém se atrevia a interrompê-los. Primeiro por que era Ikki. E segundo por que a regra de Shaka ter mudado _um pouco_ obviamente apenas se fazia válida para o leonino.

Ficaram bons minutos se beijando, sendo encarados por todos os presentes, quando Shaka abruptamente interrompeu ato, se levantou pegando seu canino do chão e foi embora.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_No dia seguinte..._

Às dez da manhã do dia seguinte não tinha nenhum empregado na mansão, estavam todos de folga, já que trabalharam **muito** na noite anterior. Todos moradores da mansão estavam acordados e todos os que partiriam já tinham partido, e os que ficaram estavam na cozinha, simplesmente conversando, excetuando obviamente Shaka.

- Sinceramente, gente - Saga começou enquanto mordia uma maçã - Acho que o Shaka foi muito indelicado quando chamou a Mitsuo de prostituta. Merecia mesmo uns bons tabefes.

- Espelho meu, o Shaka foi tudo, menos indelicado. E se eu não tivesse medo, eu mesmo bateria nele.

- Não tem vergonha de admitir que tem medo dele não, Kanon?

- Nunca, Mu. - Kanon disse enquanto bebia um copo de leite - Sabe o porquê? Por que todo mundo aqui tem medo dele. Até o Ikki.

- Se eu tivesse medo dele não tinha dado uns socos nele.

- Tem medo sim - Aldebaran terminava um grande sanduíche de mortadela enquanto falava com a boca cheia. - Aposto.

- Aldebaran, o assunto não diz respeito à sua pessoa. Sou eu, e não você.

- Não diz mesmo não, Ikki. - terminou o sanduíche e olhou feio para Ikki - Por isso eu falo. Pra início de conversa, se eu fosse você tinha chegado no Shaka das maneiras convencionais, e não arriscando sua vida para atazanar o coitado. Você sabe muito bem que ele pode sim acabar com sua raça se ficar com raiva o suficiente.

- Concordo com você, Aldebaran, - Shura começou - mas se o Ikki já beijou o Shaka à força, já fez raspar a cabeça e por consequência o Shaka ficou um mês ouvindo piadas, arranjou uma moça para ficar com ele, chegou até a arrancar um dente do Shaka de tanta porrada e o que o Shaka faz é _corresponder com outro beijo_, o que raios o Ikki precisa fazer para o Shaka ficar com raiva?

- Shura, pensa bem - foi a vez de Afrodite se pronunciar - Se qualquer um de nós fizesse um terço do que o Ikki fez, seríamos memória.

- E tem mais. - Máscara da Morte interrompeu o pisciano - O Shaka simplesmente recusou a Mitsuo para sair na porrada com o Ikki e posteriormente beijá-lo.

- Quer dizer que... O Shaka é gay?¹

- Aiolia, essa é uma visão um tanto ampla. - Afrodite estava comendo uma taça de salada de frutas - O que eu queria dizer é que o Shaka gosta do Ikki.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Certo loiro que devia estar com as orelhas coçando voltava do dentista, obviamente com seu dente no devido lugar. Estava sentado em um banco do metrô vazio, com apenas duas ou três pessoas além dele presentes.

- O que eu estava pensando, por Buda... Ele é **outro homem**!

Olhava para um ponto qualquer à sua frente, com os olhos marejados e segurando uma sacola de compras.

_Por que eu não consigo brigar com ele? Ele me irrita tanto! Só de olhar para ele eu me sinto ferver de raiva! Aquela pose de "sou dono do mundo"! Ele acha que pode muito daquele jeito! Deve estar contando vantagem agora, que me fez de idiota e conseguiu me irritar de novo._

_Mas... Por quê mesmo ficando com tanta raiva eu... Não consigo ficar irritado?_

_Por Buda, vou ficar doido assim; como eu consigo ficar com tanta raiva dele e não ficar irritado ao mesmo tempo? Por quê quando ele me tira do sério eu não consigo reagir do jeito que eu queria? _

_Eu definitivamente não queria ter sido revivido. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes, e agora esse sentimento confuso se apoderou de mim de tal forma que eu não mais me reconheço. _

_Aliás, por quê eu o beijei? _

_Sei lá, não que beijar ou manter relações sexuais- espera! Desde quando eu penso em relações sexuais?- Em fim, não que seja errado, mas eu fiz votos para não fazê-lo! O meu primeiro beijo foi o Ikki que começou, então eu não tenho culpa, mesmo que eu tenha correspondido por curiosidade. Isso, por curiosidade. Mas e esse segundo? _

_Por que eu tive tanta vontade assim de ter aquela boca pra mim? De beijar, morder, lamber, rasgar e ter tudinho?_

_Por Buda! Sentimentos são muito confusos!_

O metrô parou na estação que Shaka queria e falou algo em japonês que Shaka apenas subentendeu. Ele desceu e saiu andando, de volta para casa.

_É por isso que eu não queria ter sentimentos! Se eu não achasse que aquela pose do Camus é apenas uma pose, pediria ele para me ensinar! _

- Por quê o Ikki me irrita?

_Por que ele me irrita tanto que eu não fico irritado, ele é incrivelmente nariz empinado, se acha o dono do mundo, fala daquela escravinha com nome de pedra barata o tempo todo, só faz me fazer perder a paciência, me deixa fora do controle, me deixa fora de mim, me encheu de hematomas no rosto, me rancou um dente, me fez tomar um pote de sorvete, o que me rendeu uma noite inteira de diarréia, me faz pensar nele como algo pior que o próprio Hades, alguém que eu queria picar em pedaços muito pequenos e dar para o cachorro comer. Por quê ele me fez raspar a cabeça sem motivo nenhum, sujou meu cabelo de bolo de morango, me desmoralizou perante todos quando me beijou e fica me provocando com aqueles lábios macios para eu querer mais e ainda corresponde quando eu não resisto àquela boca carnuda vermelhinha. _

_Então por quê eu não fico com raiva dele, por quê eu não reajo do jeito que queria, por quê eu nunca sou eu mesmo, por quê eu aceito as provocações dele, por que eu penso nele tanto?_

_Por que, mesmo querendo matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, não consigo imaginar vendo-o morto? Por quê eu tenho vontade de chorar quando penso que alguma coisa aconteceu com ele?_

- Por quê ele é tão importante assim para mim?

_Por que ele me faz querer beijar alguém. Ficar com alguém. Namorar alguém. Ele me faz como nunca desejar que a alma de alguém tenha ido para o inferno ao mesmo tempo em que me faz sentir inveja da dita cuja por sair dos lábios dele com tanto carinho enquanto eu só recebo provocações. _

_Ele me faz sentir coisas que eu nunca senti._

_Sentir mais que um homem, não um homem que dizem que sou, o mais próximo de Deus. Mas mais que uma pessoa, enquanto sou uma só._

_Mais completo. Mais humano. _

_Ainda assim, tenho tanta raiva dele!_

_O jeito que ele segura aqueles pauzinhos, o jeito que ele só toma leite de vaca perto de mim para me irritar, o jeito que ele cruza as pernas quando está estudando, a capacidade dele de entender aqueles rabiscos, de ler tão rápido e escrever aquilo! Como ele insiste em comer carne de porco sabendo que tem alergia, como ele só toma chá e nunca toma água, como ele trata o Shun como se fosse criança, como ele come feito um porco, como ele dorme de perna cruzada e não acorda nem se cair uma bomba do lado dele! O jeito que ele acha que eu vou me aproveitar daquela pobre coitada lá na festa! Não sei o que eu fiz de errado! Se ela não era uma prostituta, por que estava se oferecendo para mim? Nenhuma mulher que não fosse o fez!_

_E o Ikki ainda a defende!_

_Como tenho raiva dele!_

_Como dói isso! Me sinto tão culpado por sentir assim, é tão ruim... Mas por que sinto então? Se sei que me irritar com ele me faz mal, é constante mas não dura tanto assim e é ineficaz... Por que sinto raiva, ódio dele?_

_É por quê de alguma forma quero ele para mim?_

_Eu quero, não quero? Não é isso que significa? _

_Tipo acorrentá-lo na minha cama e proibir qualquer um de ver, guardar como uma jóia rara._

_Não, é mas não é isso. Não é uma coisa de ter física... É algo mais de dentro..._

_Como se eu quisesse que ele sentisse que é meu._

- Como eu sinto que sou dele.

**xxx XXX xxx**

Oi, pessoas!

Eu prometi para uns leitores via msn que eu postaria antes do fim do mês, então aqui estou. Eu dei um pequeno surto de romantismo, e saiu esse capítulo, que pulou a fila da minha fic de humor que está aguardando -.- (não que eu reclame, eu realmente não estou para humor esses dias, então o capítulo sairia uma merda).

As divagações do loirinho tomaram meio que metade do capítulo, hein? Gostaram? Não vou dizer que fiquei receosa, por que não fiquei, mas acho que repeti muitas palavras que não precisava. O que eu não queria é ficasse muito OOC. Muito, já que é romance, e como o Shaka não foi romanticamente aproveitado na obra original do Kurumada, o OOC é inevitável, não?

Vale lembrar: esse capitulo meio que está decidindo se a fic realmente é yaoi ou não, né? E mais: de acordo com meu pc e sua contagem de tamanho de documentos, esse capítulo é o maior até agora! 8D Eu jurava que ele estava saindo pequeno xD

Beijos =**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 5: Homens próximos demais de Deus não sabem nada sobre sentimentos. **

- Então o Shaka gosta de mim? – Ikki não resistiu a essa constatação e caiu numa gargalhada cínica – Essa é a piada do século! Aquele lá não tem sentimentos, quando mais desse tipo!

- Ikki, não é que o Shaka não tenha – olhando para o bronzeado como uma professora olha para um aluno quando este diz alguma burrice, o pisciano retrucou – ele só não sabe o que está sentindo. É muito confuso para ele.

- Ainda assim, Dite, é meio inacreditável pensar nisso.

- Mu, pra te falar a verdade, eu acho que o Ikki também gosta do Shaka – Aldebaran, ainda comendo seu sanduíche de mortadela – caso contrário não o provocaria tanto.

- AÍ É DEMAIS! – em um rompante de fúria, Ikki se levantou de onde sentava e saiu pisando fundo, deixando os outros presentes meio abismados com a reação dele.

-.-

Phoenix saiu da mansão e foi andando. Sem rumo, na verdade. Apenas queria andar. Afrodite diria que era para fugir da afirmação que acabara de ouvir, mas o leonino nem estava pensando nisso agora. Seus pensamentos vagavam bem distantes disso (ou não).

_MAS QUE ÓDIO!_

_Quem eles pensam que são para ficar falando assim do que eu sinto? EU SEI O QUE EU SINTO! Principalmente aquele Aldebaran! Ele foi intransigente demais para um dia só!_

_Você também não foi com o Shaka?_

_Tá, tá... Eu passei do limite com o Shaka. Mas isso __**não**__ quer dizer que eu goste dele!_

_Nem o fato de vocês terem se beijado duas vezes?_

_Desde quando beijar alguém significa que você gosta dessa pessoa? Em primeiro lugar, da primeira vez foi para provocá-lo. Em segundo lugar, da segunda vez foi ele quem começou!_

_Você não precisava ter correspondido. E outra coisa: você anda com um pensamento muito ocidental sobre beijo..._

_Ahhh! Dane-se! Apesar de não ter experiência, ele beija bem! E eu fiquei fora do Japão durante tanto tempo que não é estranho eu ter outro tipo de pensamento sobre isso! Gostar de uma pessoa é bem mais que apenas dois beijos ou algumas provocações! Quem eu amo é a Esmeralda!_

_Ikki, se toca! A Esmeralda já morreu tem MUITO tempo!_

_E daí que ela já morreu? Isso não significa que eu estou aberto a novas opções. Inclusive opções de gênero!_

_Não negue, Ikki. Você está disposto a amar o Shaka, mesmo ainda amando a Esmeralda._

_Como eu posso amar o Shaka amando a Esmeralda? Me responde?_

_Por que você espelhava o Shun na Esmeralda. Você a amava como uma irmã._

_Como... Irmã?_

Enquanto andava pelas ruas de Tóquio, Ikki se deparou com quem mais queria ficar distante no momento;

- Shaka?

Shaka estava sentado em um banco de praça, com a cabeça baixa e segurando algo nas mãos. Sem saber o porquê, Ikki foi até lá e se sentou ao lado do virginiano.

- Fazendo o quê aqui?

Ao ouvir a voz de Ikki, Shaka se assustou e olhou direto nos olhos do japonês. Estava com os olhos confusos e marejados – Ikki, por que você é importante para mim?

Ikki ficou vermelho e se afastou inconscientemente do loiro – Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Shaka?

- Não sei. Eu fui ao dentista e depois ao supermercado, fiquei com vontade de cozinhar. Não sei se comprei as coisas certas por que não entendo esses rabiscos então fico meio frustrado. Peguei o metrô e voltei pensando em você, nos beijos que nós demos – Ikki fez menção de interromper e Shaka o calou com um gesto com as mãos – Eu cheguei à conclusão que você é importante para mim, que eu sinto que sou seu, que eu queria que você fosse meu... Mas não um ter físico, algo mais de dentro, sabe? Eu não sei o que significa. Eu fui criado para ser sincero com as pessoas e não contar mentiras. Você me irrita muito, mas eu não consigo ficar irritado com você, sabe? Eu tenho vontade de te matar, mas não consigo te imaginar morto... Eu não deveria ter dado esse monte de volta... Ikki, o que eu estou sentindo?

-Você é sincero demais para o seu próprio bem. Não devia estar conversando sobre isso _comigo_. – ainda mais vermelho, Ikki afastou seus olhos do contato com os de Shaka – Os caras estavam falando que você gosta de mim.

- Mas eu gosto de você. Assim como eu gosto do Mu, do Aiolia... Você é meu amigo, por mais confuso que meus sentimentos por você sejam.

- Não esse tipo de gostar, Shaka. Amar.

- Mas eu te amo, oras. Fui criado para amar todos os seres vivos. Ágape¹, já ouviu falar?

- Não como ser vivo, Shaka. Como homem. Amar uma pessoa em especial, um ser no mundo, não o mundo todo.

- Como você ama a Esmeralda? Você a ama, não ama?

- É, mais ou menos assim.

-Então o que eu sinto por você é amor? Do topo carnal? Essa coisa confusa?

- Carnal é uma palavra muito forte, mas é.

- Assim que você se sentia com a Esmeralda?

- Não assim. Os amores são diferentes. Acho que o que eu sentia pela Esmeralda era um amor fraternal. Como se eu visse o Shun nela.

- Então eu não preciso sentir raiva dela?

- Você sentia raiva dela?

- É.

- Ciúmes, então?

- Assim que se chama?

Ikki soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Olhava para Shaka com olhos divertidos, enquanto o mesmo o olhava com olhos confusos e furiosos.

- O que te ensinaram sobre sentimentos, Shaka?

- Ágape, na verdade – Shaka se levantou, e fez um sinal para Ikki fazer o mesmo – não sei sobre sentimentos, mas estou aliviado que sei agora o que estou sentindo.

- Se sente confortável com isso?

Shaka não respondeu de imediato. Preferiu ficar andando com Ikki de volta para casa por alguns minutos – E você, se sente?

- Na verdade, já tinham me dito isso hoje, então não estou surpreso. Não diria confortável, mas no mínimo não-assustado.

Suspiro longo – O que eu faço agora?

- Nada. O amor á assim mesmo, apenas se ama.

- Mas e os casais de namorados, os casados, os amantes? Eles não se amam?

- Você está parecendo uma criança, perguntando desse jeito...

Shaka recuperou sua pose altiva - Pode não parecer, mas não sei nada sobre sentimentos. Realmente preciso de ajuda.

Ikki riu um pouco – dá para perceber que você não entende de sentimentos.

- O que eu quis dizer foi... Lembra que eu disse que te queria?

- Como eu ia esquecer?

- Isso significava que... – Shaka terminou a frase aí, esperando que o leonino completasse.

-... Que o quê?

- Que eu quero namorar com você? Tipo ter uma pessoa para ir ao cinema junto, ir na faculdade, dormir juntinho. E eu também acho você bonito, só para constar.

- Shaka, você não devia ser tão sincero assim... – Ikki cruzou os braços e retrucou meio raivoso – se você acha que quer me namorar, quem sou eu para discordar de você, Shaka?

- Então você quer namorar comigo?

E o mundo parou.

**Xxx XXX xxX**

E eu sou má. (e meus capítulos são extremamente pequenos)

Agora eu fiquei com medo de OOC. Vocês sabem desde o início que esse não era meu objetivo. Se o Shaka não ficou no capítulo anterior, nesse ele tá, com certeza! Mesmo que ele realmente não saiba nada, ele ficaria assim tão inocente (e sincero e confuso)? E o Ikki? Que história é essa de admitir assim que não ama a Esmeralda como mulher (mesmo que a autora pense assim)? Era para o Ikki ficar assim tão... Compreensivo?

Ahhhhhhhrrrrgggghhhh!

Essas perguntas estão me matando!

Mas não se preocupem. OOC não mata ninguém (além da personalidade original feita pelo autor, mas isso a gente releva, né? xDD). Ah, a fic também tá longe de acabar, vice? Daqui a uns cinco capítulos, calculo eu, ela vai entrar numa nova fase. Vai ficar meio que totalmente diferente o enredo todo, mas era meu objetivo desde o início;

_Então esses capítulos são a introdução, tia Nyah?_

Isso mesmo. :D

Beijos, até o próximo capítulo, se Deus quiser. :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 6: Homens próximos demais de Deus não passam o fim de semana chorando. **

Shaka, novamente, experimentava sentimentos que nunca antes tinha sentido. Estava escondido em um quarto escondido da mansão, sentado em cima de uma poltrona, agarrando as pernas. Chorava copiosamente, sem nem saber direito o porquê.

Em contramão, Ikki, na faculdade, assistia a uma aula que nem sabia mais qual. Seu pensamento vagava longe, longe. Para aquele sábado, três dias atrás.

_- Claro que não, Shaka! - disse Ikki arrogante - O fato de eu gostar da Esmeralda como irmã não significa que eu goste de você!_

_- Entendo._

_Angustiado, Shaka saiu na direção oposta à mansão. _

- Certo, a culpa não é minha. Ele é que me veio com esse pedido doido de namoro! Onde já se viu?

Um colega que estava ao lado dele olhou de lado, desviando o olhar assim que Ikki viu e "rosnou".

_Ikki estava em um bar, no centro de Tókio, com uma garota que tinha acabado de conhecer. Para os padrões japoneses, estavam praticamente tendo uma orgia. Para nossos padrões, se amassando._

_Não que Ikki realmente se importasse com o que quer que seja que Shaka estivesse fazendo agora, mas ao se lembrar do rosto meio triste de Shaka no dia anterior, a frieza que o outro estava tratando não só a si, mas também aos demais e o fato do loiro ter sumido dentro da mansão e, quando aparecia, com os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas, mais tarde, broxou._

_A garota saiu do hotel dizendo palavrões, enquanto Ikki voltava para casa e tentava dormir, olhando para a cama ao lado, vazia._

De volta a Shaka, este, em uma linda manhã de sol, se levantou. Foi até o banheiro mais próximo, lavou o rosto, tomou um bom banho gelado e desceu. Lá, encontrou apenas Mu, na sala de ver televisão.

- Shaka, que surpresa! - Mu disse se levantando do sofá e desligando a televisão - Achei que você fosse ficar o resto da vida escondido lá em cima.

- Mu, posso falar com você? - Shaka, de volta com aquela altivez característica, perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado do ariano.

- Claro. O que foi?

- Onde estão os outros?

- Bem, já que vamos começar nova vida, foram se matricular em um cursinho pré-vestibular. De lá iam conhecer a cidade. - Mu respondeu calmamente, olhando direto nos olhos do virginiano - Mas não é isso que queria me perguntar, não era?

- Por que você ficou?

- Para você não ficar sozinho, depois eu vou com você. - Mu respondeu sorrindo, trancando o rosto para completar a fala - Mas diga logo o que você veio me perguntar.

- Não tenho nada em mente para dizer. Só quero conversar com alguém. - Shaka desviou o olhar.

- Sobre o Ikki?

- Nã... - O loiro começou, mas logo se interrompeu - Mentira. É sobre ele sim.

- No sábado Aldebaran disse que ele gostava de você, aí ele saiu correndo.

- Eu o encontrei depois disso. - olhou para os olhos de Mu - Foi uma conversa esclarecedora.

- Sério é? - se Mu tivesse sobrancelhas, elas estariam curvadas em dúvida agora. Posso dizer que os pontinhos estavam desalinhados _duvidosamente_.

- É. Descobri que o gosto dele, para dizer o mínimo.

- Então por que você ficou o final de semana inteiro trancado num quarto chorando?

- Eu não fiquei trancado no quarto chorando, Mu.

- Eu te conheço bem, por isso digo que ficou.

- Certo, certo - Shaka concordou rapidamente, corando um pouco.

- Quer conversar sobre isso, não?

- É sim. - o indiano deu uma pausa para pensar no que ia dizer, e finalmente começou - Eu

Cheguei até em pedí-lo em namoro. Não sei o que me deu na cabeça.

O tibetano demorou ainda para esboçar reação. Não era todo dia que Shaka de Virgem te dizia algo assim tão colossal.

- E o que ele disse?

- O que era de se esperar. - abaixou o olhar, meio choroso - Não.

- Se você esperava, por que ficou tão triste?

- Isso é o que eu quero saber, Mu. Mas, sei lá, eu sei que não é só isso... Tem alguma coisa mais. Eu não sou tão ingênuo a ponto de chorar um fim de semana inteiro por conta de uma negação, mesmo que seja de uma pessoa que eu goste.

- Você lembra exatamente do que ele te disse?

- Lembro.

- O que foi?

- "Claro que não, Shaka! - o virginiano disse imitando Ikki - O fato de eu gostar da Esmeralda como irmã não significa que eu goste de você!"

- Entendi - Mu sorriu e abraçou o amigo, que já estava quase chorando. Quando o abraço passou, segurou o queixo de Shaka e disse olhando nos olhos - É que ele disse que não gosta de você.

- Olha, eu sei que não sou romântico, que não entendo de sentimentos, mas eu deveria saber que esse é o motivo da minha tristeza. - foi meio arrogante, tirando as mãos de Mu do seu queixo. - E não é por isso. Eu saberia. Não levo em consideração a opinião de alguém em qualquer aspecto da minha vida, mesmo esse. Deve ser um motivo qualquer além desse.

- Einstein, se você sabe, por que veio me perguntar? - flexionou os pontinhos _raivosamente_ - É o que você disse, Shaka. Você não entende NADA de sentimentos.

- Não é por isso. Eu não deveria ligar para a opinião de alguém, Mu. - Shaka insistiu.

- O Ikki não é um alguém. Ele é o **seu** alguém.

- Mu...

- Santa Ingenuidade, Shaka. - Mu já estava impaciente com o amigo - O que você sente quando você lembra que o Ikki disse que não gostava de você?

- Ah... O de sempre.

- O que é o de sempre?

- Vontade de matar ele, de raiva. Ao mesmo tempo em que não consigo ficar com raiva.

- E de onde vem a vontade de chorar?

- Não sei. - Shaka desviou o olhar - Só sei que não consigo parar.

- Acredite em mim, Shaka. - Mu se levantou e saiu em direção à porta - Você só precisa admitir seus próprios sentimentos, mais nada. E tem um porém: Chorar é bom e alivia a alma, mas não adianta nada.

-.-

Depois de fazer a matrícula no cursinho, esse cavaleiro de ouro em especial se separou do resto do grupo. Entrou em um café e se sentou. Pediu uma coisa que não nos interessa no momento, e enquanto esperava divagava um pouco.

_Céus._

_O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_

_Não que eu seja ingrato por Athena ter me revivido, mas será que eu merecia mesmo? Não sinto isso. _

_Tá, não é como se eu fosse o próprio Hitler, ou até o anticristo. _

_É só que... Eu estava tão confortável no meu túmulo, sofrendo eternamente... Ainda vou ter que viver como um humano normal! Vê se pode? Alguém da minha magnitude ter que me misturar com o resto da humanidade. Ainda por cima, eles não fazem nem idéia do ser magnânimo que eu sou!_

_Certo, Afrodite. Você prometeu tentar ser menos narcisista._

A garçonete trouxe o que quer que seja que Afrodite pediu e saiu rapidamente.

_Eu queria gostar de alguém como o Shaka. Até ele está se ajeitando. Digo, ele e o Ikki vão se ajeitar. O frango também gosta dele, oras!_

_Um ser tão perfeito como eu não devia se sentir tão sozinho. Só eu já devia ser suficiente. No máximo mandar fazer um clone._

_Que vontade de me estapear! Você merece uns bons tabefes, senhor Peixes! Não tinha acabado de dizer que ia ser menos narcisista?_

_Não tem jeito mesmo. _

O pisciano deu um suspiro longo, terminou o que tinha que terminar, pagou e voltou para casa.

Mais sozinho que nunca.

-.-

Antes que me matem, queridos, estimados, leitores. Capítulos tem a incrível habilidade de se encerrar sozinhos. Esse fez o mesmo 8D (apesar de ter saído minúsculo). Na verdade, ele saiu uma merdinha.

Ah, por favor, me dêem dicas dos casais que vocês gostariam de ver (como eu disse, a fic vai mudar um pouco o foco a partir de agora) e de cursos universitários que os dourados fariam. E dos nomes também. Vou precisar.

Só tem um porém: Não adianta pedir, sem Camus e Milo como casal. Eu quero casais um pouco mais inusitados. Eu também nunca consegui escrever com os dois. No mais, dicas, dicas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 7: Homens que se dizem durões não adormecem chorando agarrado ao travesseiro do – suposto – amado**

Na semana seguinte após sua última conversa com Shaka, em que ele lhe pediu em namoro, Shaka voltou ao normal. Não o normal de depois de ter sido revivido, mas o normal de antes. Fez a matrícula no cursinho _"Quero fazer medicina, para poder ajudar as pessoas pobres de meu país"_, que começaria na próxima segunda feira e tratou de ignorar Fênix por completo, como fazia antes. Não se mostrou uma tarefa tão difícil assim, já que o próprio Ikki decidiu manter-se afastado do virginiano, achando que o outro fazia-lhe mal e desviava seus pensamentos.

Essa empreitada do Ikki, de desviar os pensamentos do Shaka ao afastar-se dele, foi um fiasco. Tudo o que fazia era pensar em Shaka 24h por dia, além de ter que dividir o quarto com o motivo de seus pensamentos. Quer dizer, eventualmente Ikki também voltou a ser o velho Ikki de antes, – o velho lobo solitário Ikki não-estou-aí-para-ninguém-além-do-Shun Amamiya – mesmo que por poucos dias.

Shaka finalmente teve sossego – conseguia meditar! – só parava para tratar da gatinha de estimação – Moe – mas o de Ikki estava longe de acabar; ficando solitário como antes, teve muito, mas muito tempo para pensar em porque e como estava pensando tanto assim no loiro. E, apesar de ter mais experiência no âmbito sentimental do que Shaka, estava se comportando como se fosse burro que nem uma porta.

Sabe, às vezes a ignorância é uma bênção.

Shaka, no alto de toda sua sabedoria sentimental, não teve dificuldade nenhuma em admitir seus sentimentos pelo leonino, que por sua vez, apesar de sentimentalmente sapiente, é incapaz de admitir, pelo menos para si mesmo, um sentimento tão simplesmente confuso e claro como água quanto o amor.

Quanto aos outros cavaleiros dourados – que merecem uma pausa na narração para dissertarmos um pouco sobre eles – não estavam _tão_ diferentes assim daquilo que nossos dois protagonistas exibiam. Meio tristemente excitados, amorosamente confusos, raivosamente apaixonados, sentimentalmente abalados, (in) felizmente equivocados.

_**Fim do primeiro dia de aula do cursinho, quarto do Shaka (e do Ikki)**_

Era tarde. Shaka foi tomar um banho, estava mais cansado que no seu primeiro dia de treino, lá pelos seus cinco aninhos de idade.

Quando saiu do banheiro, já vestido com um conjunto de moletom, ficou em um estado de surpresa previsível – viu Ikki trocando de roupa no meio do quarto, que os dois dividiam e que não espera mais ninguém para entrar agora.

Shaka pegou as anotações que tinha feito durante a aula para estudar mais um pouco, antes de ir meditar, comer e dormir. Passou as mãos nos cabelos curtos, olhou diretamente nos olhos do moreno, que parecia ignorá-lo completamente, elevou o olhar e saiu.

O cara que ficou no quarto, por sua vez, estava longe do estado "ignore o Shaka" de espírito. Ikki cerrou os olhos com força e arrogância, terminou de vestir sua roupa (que tinha parado quando Shaka entrou bruscamente no quarto) e se jogou na cama (do loiro), abraçando o travesseiro.

_Por que raios aquele loiro não me sai da cabeça?_

Agarrou ainda mais o travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro misto de canela e shampoo que exalava. Sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, mas segurou-as bem firme. Não sabia por que elas estavam vindo, então não as soltaria tão fácil assim. Sentiu também a garganta fechar, o estômago revirar e o pulmão resolver suspirar bem fundo com bastante freqüência.

Ficou nessa mesmice de querer chorar sem saber por que, não dando o braço a torcer, nessa mesma posição, agarrado ao travesseiro amado, sentindo o cheiro cobiçado, por bastante tempo.¹

Quando não agüentava mais segurar as lágrimas, tamanha angústia que sentia, se permitiu chorar.

Então adormeceu.

Quando Shaka chegou dentro do próprio quarto, tarde da noite, a fim de dormir, segurando os próprios livros e sendo seguido pela gatinha Moe, completamente recuperada e gordinha, viu o moreno dormindo na sua cama (a de Shaka), agarrado no travesseiro e com o rosto vermelho de chorar.

Certo, o Shaka não é _tão_ desprovido de sentimentos quanto ele diz ser, então pegou um cobertor e cobriu o moreno, indo deitar na cama dele.

Digamos que, se Shaka não tivesse conseguido chegar ao Nirvana até hoje – o que não só eu, mas o resto do mundo bem que duvidamos que não tenha acontecido – ele chegaria agora, ao sentir o cheiro amadeirado de Ikki espalhado por toda a cama.

Shaka meio que imitou Ikki, ao agarrar-se ao travesseiro do outro e assim dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, já tarde demais para assistir a primeira aula e cedo demais para ir pegar a segunda, Ikki acordou. A coberta estava no chão, seu rosto todo marcado pelo travesseiro, o cheiro de Shaka impregnado por toda sua pele e o quarto uma bagunça, como se alguém tivesse se atrasado e arrumado às pressas. Nem a cama de Ikki (que Shaka dormira) estava arrumada – o que era muito estranho, já que, além de organizado, Shaka nunca fazia nada de manhã sem antes arrumar a cama.

Ele devia ter acordado bem tarde mesmo.

Olhou em volta, sentido as lágrimas confusas virem aos olhos novamente, e as segurou.

Então arrumou o quarto rapidamente, para depois _se_ arrumar para pegar a segunda aula.

No outro lado da relação, Shaka estava em êxtase total. Tinha um sorriso do tamanho do mundo em seu rosto, estava mais corado e se permitiu até a rir das baboseiras que os outros dourados diziam no meio da aula.

Estava tão feliz que talvez, apenas talvez, se encontrasse Ikki novamente – devidamente acordado – talvez não o ignorasse como fez ontem.

Maldita boca.

Shaka tinha acabado de chegar da aula, tinha ido tomar banho e estudar um pouco mais, quando entrou no quarto e deu de cara com um Ikki totalmente ensopado, enrolado com uma toalha pela cintura, com o rosto vermelho (que Shaka não identificou o porquê), adoravelmente frágil.

E sorriu.

**Xxx XXX xxX**

¹ Rimou e não foi de propósito xD

Exatas 971 palavras (só de capítulo, sem contar a nota do autor e o título). Fora o capítulo 1 (com 500 e poucas palavras), esse é o menor. Eu sei que disse que ia tentar fazer capítulos maiores, mas eu não tenho vergonha na cara.

Sem contar que esse capítulo me deu um trabalho danado para sair, daí a demora.

Cara, cês não tem idéia do trabalho que esse capítulo me deu. Eu simplesmente travei. Decidi seguir o rumo que meus dedos me levassem, então não se surpreendam se por acaso a cena do Afrodite no finzinho do capítulo anterior não tiver ligação nenhuma com mais nada da fic ou aparecer mais alguma cena sem ligação nenhuma, ok?

E não, eu não vou mudar o rumo IkkixShaka da minha fic :D

Antes que eu me esqueça: esse capítulo não tem **nenhuma** fala. Omg, sei que adoro uma narraçãozinha básica, mas ai também é demais -.-

Fazendo uma propagandazinha básica:

Uma das novas fics que postei, tem um triângulo amoroso IkkiXShakaXMu. Não vou revelar aqui com quem o Shakinha fica, mas vocês, queridas leitoras talvez quisessem dar uma conferida, mesmo que o casal principal da fic não seja esse. O nome da fic é **Blueville**. Ok?

:**


	9. Chapter 9

Notas iniciais: Ouçam a música nesse link entre parênteses, obviamente sem os espaços (http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=jhqntqRQQZI). A música é "Se você me quiser", dos The Fevers. Apesar de antiga a música, encaixa direitinho na fic :D

**Cap 8: Homens que se dizem durões não têm conversas civilizadamente esclarecedoras com homens próximos demais de Deus. **

**Shaka POV**

_Quando eu te encontrei  
Eu não imaginei  
Que minha vida iria mudar.  
Mas notei que você  
Fez questão de evitar meu olhar._

Quando eu entrei por aquela porta e dei de cara com o Ikki, por uma fração de segundo não sabia como reagir. Uma parte de mim queria ignorá-lo, outra queria socá-lo, uma terceira queria agarrar e beijá-lo, mas espantei comigo mesmo quando senti meu rosto sorrir e ouvi minha voz dizendo – Oi, Ikki.

-Oi, Shaka – Ele nem olhou para mim e começou a vestir uma roupa. Seu rosto estava vermelho, de dentro do banheiro saía um vapor quente, a voz dele soava ríspida e, somado com a nudez, realmente não dava para saber se ele corara por calor, raiva ou vergonha. – Vai ficar aí olhando?

- Ah, não. – Guardei meus pertences dentro do armário e me virei para ele novamente – Como foi seu dia?

- Por que quer saber? – Ele já vestia uma bermuda leve e uma camiseta. Olhou para mim como se eu tivesse ofendido a mãe – Meu dia foi horrível. Acordei tarde, perdi não só a primeira, mas a segunda aula também, tinha um teste na terceira em que fui ruim, não consegui prestar atenção na quarta, comi não-sei-o-quê estragado no refeitório da faculdade que me fez mal e me fez perder as aulas da tarde. Foi o melhor dia da minha vida, obrigado por perguntar!

Eu preciso salientar que dava para pegar o ódio das palavras? Realmente, o dia deveria ter sido muito, muito perverso. Mas eu dormi bem, acordei de bom humor e meu dia foi ótimo. Espalhemos alegria então.

- Dia ruim? – Perguntei por perguntar mesmo, mas não esperava a resposta que recebi.

- Shaka, qual é a sua? – Ele finalmente se virou para mim (ele estava arrumando alguma coisa no guarda-roupas), com a sobrancelha franzida e estalando os dedos – Ficou a semana inteirinha me ignorando completamente, como se eu nem existisse, e agora vem com um sorriso de comercial de pasta de dentes pro meu lado perguntando como foi meu dia?

- É que eu tive um dia bom e... – Não tive tempo de terminar, já que ele muito bruscamente me interrompeu.

- E veio esfregar na minha cara? – Confesso que fiquei meio chateado com isso que ele disse – Você era mais santo, Virgem.

- Nunca fui santo, Fênix – Ikki tem a incrível capacidade de me irritar a ponto de me desarmar totalmente – E eu não vim esfregar nada na sua cara.

- Qual é a sua então?

- Eu que pergunto isso, qual é a sua? – Método infalível de ganhar discussões por Shaka de Virgem, lição 1: inverta o alvo da discussão.

- Qual é a minha o quê? – Tomara que dê certo, por que ele já está com as mãos na cintura, sobrancelhas quase no nariz de tão franzidas e meu sorriso está quase, quase, murchando.

- É, qual é a sua. Eu chego aqui todo feliz, querendo espalhar a felicidade, querendo uma conversa amigável com você, pergunto todo inocente como foi seu dia e você me vem com pedras na mão! – Há! Lição número 1 completa; falta saber se ele vai engolir.

- Desculpa.

Ah, não! Eu estava preparado para uma discussão prolongada, uma briga de socos e tapas, uma noite de sexo selvagem, uma noite de sexo romântico, um pedido de casamento, um rompante de lágrimas ou até um pacto de suicídio. Mas eu não – repito, não – estava preparado para um humilde olhar sincero, cabisbaixo e quase choroso, acompanhados de um pedido de desculpas, DA PARTE DO FÊNIX.

Por Buda, como ele sabe me desarmar.

**Ikki POV**__

_Seus amigos então  
Descobriram a razão  
Que mudou o seu modo de ser.  
Que você também sente  
O amor que eu sinto em mim._

Hahahah, cara, como eu gosto, e sei, desarmar esse loiro. Aposto como ele estava preparado para tudo, menos um pedido humilde de desculpas.

Ok, ok. Ele de certo merecia esse pedido. Nem hoje e nem nunca ele fez algo para merecer minhas provocações. – É que meu dia foi ruim e eu não deveria descontar em você – Completei depois de um tempo de silêncio. Eu estava muito ocupado em me deliciar com a linda cara de taxo do loiro.

- Não tem problema. A culpa não foi sua, realmente – Depois de falar isso, ele finalmente saiu da porta do quarto, entrou, fechou a porta e se sentou na cama. – Quer conversar sobre?

- Shaka, toda vez que conversamos tudo dá em merda. – Respondo com sinceridade, sentando na minha cama, de frente para ele – Da ultima vez que isso aconteceu minha mente deu um nó tão grande que até agora eu não consegui desatar.

- Sua mente ou seu coração? – PQP! Ele agora aprendeu a ler mentes, é? Qualé a desse loiro? O futuro psicólogo aqui sou eu, viu!

- Preciso responder? – Respondo com rispidez, pra ver se ele muda de assunto.

- Sério, Ikki. Qual o seu problema em admitir que gosta de mim? A gente não precisa ficar junto, mas pelo menos admita seus sentimentos! Você é um homem ou um rato?

- Com quem você andou conversando? – Sério, o Shaka não diria isso. Com quem ele andou conversando?

- Com o Mu, mas não mude de assunto.

Suspiro vencido e resolvo abrir o verbo – Quer saber a verdade? Para início de conversa, eu não sei se amo você, como você disse que me ama. Amar é uma palavra muito forte que não merece ser dita a qualquer um de qualquer maneira. – Ele fez menção de se pronunciar - Cale a boca, quem fala agora é eu. Em segundo lugar, eu ainda não tenho certeza do que senti pela Esmeralda, então acho errado comigo, com você e com ela admitir qualquer sentimento agora.

- Mas admite que você _sentiu_.

- Shaka, não piore as coisas, quer que eu fale, não quer? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça e continuei – Terceiro lugar, mesmo que eu goste de você e não tenha admitido para mim mesmo ainda, eu não estou preparado para gostar de uma pessoa do mesmo gênero que eu ou para assumir um romance com essa pessoa. Em quarto lugar, ainda nessa hipótese, **eu** ainda não percebi, as outras pessoas que me disseram o que eu sinto. Quem tem que perceber é eu, ou então o sentimento não vai ser de verdade, entende? Em quinto, mesmo que eu assuma meu hipotético amor por você e esteja preparado para ter um relacionamento gay, não estou preparado para ter um _relacionamento_, sendo ele gay ou hétero. Não me sinto confortável. E em sexto e último lugar, o mais importante de todos: existe uma lei, que, mesmo que nossa vida de santos de Athena tenha mudado um pouco, nos proíbe de relacionarmos amorosamente com alguém. No meu caso eu poderia dar um jeito, mas você, além de monge, é cavaleiro de ouro. É praticamente impossível ter um no seu caso.

Acho que peguei pesado demais com ele, mas eu realmente precisava dizer aquilo.

- Então não é por orgulho? – O sorriso dele tinha sumido, e me olhou com olhos chorosos – Posso dizer minha parte agora? – Depois que meneei com a cabeça, ele começou – O amor é tão simples, Ikki, que eu poderia lhe dizer que te amo, se eu tivesse ciente disso, desde a primeira vez que te vi, lembra? Eu **sei** que te amo. Eu sinto isso. Eu entendo seus motivos, mas não entendo por que você tem que complicar algo tão simples como o amor. Eu não estou pedindo para assumir um compromisso com você como naquele dia. Eu estou te pedindo para descobrir o que você sente. Por que amar é querer tudo de bom para o amado, mesmo que não seja do jeito que a gente queria. E, do jeito que eu quero, morando em uma casa no campo, com uma horta nos fundos, com dois ou três Ikkizinhos correndo pela casa, acordando de manhã para preparar seu café e receber um beijo como bom-dia é quase impossível de acontecer, então que você seja feliz do jeito que **você** quiser. Eu te conheço há tempos. E você não está feliz confuso desse jeito.

**Shaka POV**

_O orgulho talvez  
Adiou por um mês  
Seu desejo de me procurar,  
E dizer do amor que também eu sentia  
E que veio alegrar meu viver._

Me sinto bem melhor agora que me desabafei e que ele se desabafou também. Quando eu terminei meu monólogo, sorri de volta (eu _ainda_ estava feliz, afinal) e recebi como resposta outro sorriso, que me fez sorrir mais ainda.

- O que quer que eu faça agora? – O olhar e o sorriso deles estavam bastante confusos – Depois desse seu discurso não sei mais o que fazer. Eu estava pretendendo te ignorar até agora pouco.

- Bem, não se recebe nada além de ignorância quando se ignora. – Falei bastante sério, mas ele riu do que eu disse – Podemos ser amigos? Sabe, eu também preciso de um para me mostrar um pouco da vida de fora do Santuário, os outros dourados não entendem nada também, ficam olhando igual crianças perto de doces com qualquer novidade. Pode te ajudar, por outro lado.

- Amigos então? – Ele se levantou e deu uma volta pelo quarto, coçando a cabeça – Ok, então.

E ele saiu do quarto, sorrindo.  
_  
_Não posso dizer que fiquei triste com essa conversa. Fiquei muito feliz de colocarmos as coisas em pratos limpos até. Na verdade, ele foi muito mais racional que eu pensando do jeito que ele pensou, principalmente em não me magoar.

Fico meio ansioso até pensando no que vai acontecer daqui para frente; acho que estou fazendo as coisas certas, seguindo meu coração, finalmente (preciso agradecer e contar tudo para o Mu).

**Ikki POV**

_Se você me quiser e comigo ficar  
Mando embora a minha solidão.  
Se você me quiser eu lhe dou meu amor  
E farei você muito feliz._

Talvez o Shaka tenha razão, só se ganha ignorância quando se ignora. Talvez se eu me aproximasse dele, como amigo, não com o objetivo de irritá-lo e não o ignorasse, eu consiga descobrir o que sinto por ele, se é amor, paixonite, amizade ou o quê.

Não é só nisso que ele está certo; também tem o caso da simplicidade do amor. Eu sei como é isso, mas ele esqueceu uma parte: o amor não é só simples, ele também é confuso, ele nos deixa confusos.

Caso contrário eu não estaria tão assim.

Simples é amar. Difícil é lidar com esse amor.

(Preciso salientar: achei fofinha a visão dele de felicidade, comigo e um monte de Ikkizinhos em uma casa no campo)

_Se você me quiser._

**Xxx XXX xxX**

**Há! **

Esse capítulo é o maior até agora: 1773 palavras, sem contar o título e as notas da autora. Ele realmente ia sair maior, mas eu achei que não encaixava alguma outra cena nele, pelo conteúdo fortemente fofo do caps. E pensei assim: Se vocês agüentaram a merdinha que foi o capítulo anterior, por que não agüentariam esse daqui, que mesmo pequeno é o maior de todos? :D

Sobre a música: Amo música da Jovem Guarda e The Fevers tem lugar cativo no meu coração. Eu estava ouvindo essa música enquanto lavava louça quando veio um _insight_ na minha mente e pensei: a cara do Shaka e do Ikki da minha fic! Ok, ok, a música é a cara do relacionamento dos dois, não exatamente da parte de um só, não acham?

Quem ai leu o capítulo ouvindo a música no link que mandei? Ficou bom, não ficou? O link foi certo? Particularmente eu não consigo ler ouvindo, então eu coloquei a música láááá em cima mais para quem não sabe saber que música é n.n

PS: Esse capítulo está pronto desde o dia 17/12, bem antes do meu prazo mental de postagem, mas acontece que eu simplesmente fiquei (ainda) mais incomunicável em termos de net por conta das festas de final de ano. Sorry, só agora deu pra postar...

Beijos mil e até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 9: Homens próximos demais de Deus não fazem sexo casual – aliás, eles não fazem sexo.**

Era a primeira balada de Shaka.

Acompanhado de Ikki.

Era a primeira vez que ele tentava alguma coisa um pouco mais... Profunda com alguém que ele não conhecia.

Era sua primeira noite de sexo.

Com alguém que ele não conhecia.

Quer dizer, ele conhecia a Mitsuo (por que será que ela tem nome de homem?), era a prost... Digo, a garota que deu em cima dele na festa de despedida, um tempo atrás.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Mitsuo? – Shaka perguntou voltando do banheiro, secando os cabelos (agora) curtos em uma toalha florida, logo se sentando na cama, ao lado da garota, que cobria a própria nudez com um lençol.

- Depois da noite de hoje, Shaka, à vontade. – Mitsuo respondeu um pouco envergonhada. – Aliás, você era mesmo virgem?

- Por que você diz que não é prostituta se fez sexo comigo sem me conhecer, além de ter dado em cima de mim aquele dia? – Ele perguntou meio na cara de pau, sem reconhecer a expressão de indignação no rosto dela.

- Você ainda tem muito o que aprender, Shaka. – Ela se levantou, deixando o lençol cair, indo m direção ao banheiro do hotel – Se eu fosse prostituta, tinha te cobrado o olho da cara por essa transa, já que foi sem camisinha, tinha te passado um sem número de doenças sexuais e você teria certeza disso, não ficaria na dúvida.

- Eu não entendo como se pode fazer sexo com alguém que não se conhece.

Mitsuo então ficou bastante nervosa – Vem cá, Shaka. Você é idiota ou o quê? Por um acaso sou sua amiga de infância? **Não. **E você fez sexo comigo. É simples assim: eu queria, você queria e nós transamos, porra! Sem compromisso, sem sentimentos além da raiva compatível com o tesão que eu tenho por você.

- Mas se entregar à carne é...

- Você é o mais idiota dos homens com quem eu já fiz sexo, e olha que já tive muitos namorados cafajestes, virgenzinho, então se sinta lisongeado. Vou embora daqui.

Depois que Mitsuo se vestiu, pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto de hotel, o (ex) virgem fez o mesmo e foi para casa.

**Xxx xxx xxX**

Ao contrário de Shaka, a balada de sábado não rendeu a Ikki uma noite de sexo casual.

Rendeu (outro) vexame:

Ao contrário das últimas vezes que havia tentado, ele não broxou por que pensava no Shaka.

Ele só chamou a garota (Kayako¹) de Shaka.

No ápice da coisa.

Só isso.

Então depois da garota sair do hotel com raiva (afinal, mesmo quando o sexo é casual ninguém gosta de ser chamada por outro nome), Fênix também saiu.

E foi para aquele banco de praça, a caminho da mansão Kido, onde tinha tido aquela conversa com Shaka.

- O que será que está acontecendo comigo?

Ikki já estava há uma boa hora sentado naquele banco, vendo o céu e as pessoas passarem, tentando esclarecer a mente.

Quando o motivo de todos os seus problemas sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ikki, ser recluso do mundo é mais fácil.

- Nunca te disse que seria mamão com açúcar, Shaka. – o japonês se virou para Shaka, olhando nos olhos tristonhos dele – Como foi a noite?

- Sexo realmente é bom, mas não achei aquela maravilha toda que todo mundo diz. Também não senti aquela excitação toda que os outros dourados diziam sentir pela Mitsuo.

- É só sua primeira vez, Shaka. Quando fizer sexo com alguém que você ama você vai ver como é diferente.

- Quer dizer, quando eu fizer sexo com você?

- Mas como você acaba com um clima de amizade! – Ikki fingiu irritação e continuou – Mas essa é a idéia. Com alguém que a gente ama a coisa é meio diferente.

- E como foi a sua noite? – Shaka desviou o olhar do de Ikki e mirou as estrelas – Aposto que foi boa.

- Nem tanto. Ela não era tão bonita assim, não fazia meu tipo... – Ikki desconversou, tentando esconder o real motivo da sua noite ter sido um fiasco.

- Ela não era seu tipo? Foi ruim a noite então?

- Pois é.

- Como posso perguntar isso mais delicadamente... Broxou?

- Não, Shaka, não broxei.

- O que aconteceu então?

Ikki já estava impaciente com Shaka, com aquele questionário todo. – Ela só não era meu tipo.

- Certo, certo, se não quer contar não conta.

_Por Zeus, como ele pergunta!_

_O que será que ele vai falar se ficar sabendo que eu disse seu nome ao invés do da garota? Com certeza algo como "Eu te disse, Ikki. Você tem que estar ciente de seus sentimentos, admita que me ama!"_

_Maldito Shaka que não sai dos meus pensamentos! Maldito Shaka santinho que faturou a maior gata de toda a Fundação Graad²!_

_Maldito Shaka que fica tão bonito com o rosto pálido iluminado pela lua, olhando as estrelas, com os dentes alinhados perfeitamente, meio que serrilhados, sorrindo..._

_O que está acontecendo comigo?..._

_Será que eu realmente gosto dele?_

_Tipo... _

_Agora minha maior vontade é de beijá-lo, de matar a Mitsuo por ter transado com ele, de matar a Kayako por não ser ele..._

_Será que é só tesão ou..._

_Não, não é._

_Tesão eu também sinto por outras mulheres, mas com ele é diferente. Será que ele vai se importar se eu..._

Assim, começa um beijo roubado, doce, de baixo do luar.

Suas línguas se tocaram, seus lábios se beijaram, como que castos. Ficaram ainda alguns segundos parados, sem se mover, quando se separaram, olhando nos olhos um do outro.

Sorriram.

- Shaka, eu acho que te amo.

- Eu já sabia.

Se beijaram de novo, com mais lascívia, e só pararam quando estavam sem fôlego.

- Ikki, eu não acho que aqui seja local para fazer qualquer coisa...

- Também acho. Vamos para casa então?

Num acordo mudo, foram para casa de mãos dadas, a pé. Chegando ao quarto que compartilhavam, apenas deitaram na cama de Fênix e dormiram, abraçados.

Nenhum deles perguntou o que eram no momento ou se aquilo tinha mudado alguma coisa.

Não valia a pena estragar a felicidade que se instalara.

Não valia a pena arriscar ter o coração despedaçado.

Eram.

Isso bastava.

Mesmo que no dia seguinte as coisas fossem diferentes, naquele resto de noite eram só os dois, isso já era o suficiente.

Era eterno.

**Xxx XXX xxX**

**¹ Kayako é o nome do Ju-on (algo como maldição) de "O grito". Sabem aquela moça-fantasma que mata todo mundo no filme? Ela mesma. *fascinada com filmes de terror*  
² Para quem não sabe, Mitsuo é a secretária boazuda da Fundação, de acordo com eu mesma. Ela aparece na série Não Estou Vendo Isso, na edição IV, com Tatsume como protagonista. Apesar disso, a série e essa fic não tem ligação, já que na série Ikki é namorado de Hyoga (edição I) e não mostra romance nenhum com o Shaka ou alguma participação maior da secretária boazuda. **

Oi pessoas!

Capítulo pequeno por que o próximo tem um título mais especial – além de ser o último, nas minhas contas, o maior.

Sem contar que, olha que fofo que terminou!

Mesmo que ele tenha ficado cerca de 600 palavras menor que o anterior, eu estou feliz com ele por que, se alguém aqui leu meu profile, estou sem NENHUM computador disponível, nem para digitação (o meu vai ficar 1 mês consertando TT-TT), então não era para sair capítulo até o final de fevereiro, mais ou menos.

Mas eu amo vocês, a fic ta acabando (TT-TT), então eu fiz um esforcinho e sequestrei a lata velha de testes, que nem liga direito, do meu irmão por um tempinho (me custou muita lábia!) para eu poder digitar isso aqui e passar outras coisas que estava no caderno para o PC.

Beijos, beijos, até o próximo (e último) capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 10: Homens nem tão próximos de Deus. **

Shaka acordou com o sol batendo no rosto, pensando se o que acontecera na noite anterior foi verdade ou não. Ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, mas sua suspeita foi por água abaixo quando sentiu o braço forte de Ikki o abraçando por trás.

O virginiano abriu os olhos lentamente e viu sua cama vazia ao lado, virou-se e viu seu amado acordado, ainda abraçando sua cintura.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco. – disse Ikki ainda um pouco sonolento, sorrindo. – Sabia que você fica lindo dormindo?

- Bom Dia, Ikki. – Shaka sorriu de volta e despejou um selinho nos lábios do leonino – Quer terminar de acordar primeiro ou quer conversar sobre nós dois agora?

Shaka bem que esperou que Ikki começasse a xingar, se levantasse e saísse da sua vida, mas, a despeito do que o indiano previa, Ikki respondeu – Agora seria um bom momento, Shaka.

O loiro suspirou aliviado pelo tom de voz sereno do amado e acenou com a cabeça.

- Em primeiro lugar, Shaka, hoje eu sei que o que eu sinto por você não é tesão ou paixonite; é amor. Eu acho que eu amo você, entende? Em segundo lugar, hoje eu sei o que eu sentia pela Esmeralda.

- O que era?

- Eu realmente espelhava um pouco do Shun nela, mas eu realmente a amei. Quer dizer, eu acho que quando se ama uma pessoa de verdade, nunca se deixa de amar, então eu a amei como amante mesmo, só que esse amor se transformou um pouco e hoje quando lembro dela, sua memória me vem como as que eu tinha do Shun quando eu estava na Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

- Então você a amou, mas hoje ela é como uma irmã? – Shaka perguntou confuso.

- Isso mesmo. – Ikki abraçou Shaka mais forte e continuou – Em terceiro lugar, lembra que eu te disse que não estava preparado por um relacionamento, seja gay ou hétero?

- Lembro.

- Eu ainda não sei se estou, mas quero tentar com você. – Ikki abriu ainda mais o sorriso, radiante pela luz do sol da manhã.

- Então você está me pedindo em namoro? –os olhos de Shaka brilharam.

- Isso mesmo, Shaka. Você aceita?

Shaka ainda demorou um pouco para responder, meio abismado pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir. Mas para Ikki esses segundos foram como milênios de expectativa.

- Claro que eu aceito! – Virgem respondeu animado – Quer dizer, eu não sei direito sobre essas coisas, mas...

- Calma, Shaka. Calma. – Ikki pegou as mãos de Shaka com as suas e continuou – Mas então, namorado, eu ainda não terminei. – quando Ikki disse "namorado", houve um coro de sorrisos bobos por parte dos dois – Tem a lei de Athena que proíbe relacionamentos, principalmente para alguém do seu escalão.

Shaka murchou imediatamente.

- É, tem isso, né?

- Nós temos duas opções: ou namorar escondido ou ir imediatamente a Athenas conversar com a deusa sobre isso. Eu prefiro a última opção. Não quero ter que te esconder de ninguém.

- Vamos contar a ela, então. E decidiremos o que fazer embasado na resposta dela, concorda?

- Absolutamente.

Os dois, bobos, ainda ficaram um tempo se olhando antes de Shaka quebrar o silêncio:

- Quer sair hoje? Tipo um primeiro encontro?

- Então vamos nos levantar que o sol já está alto se não quisermos nos atrasar.

- Atrasar para quê?

A essa altura, os dois já estavam de pé. Ikki começou a se despir para tomar banho e Shaka tratou de arrumar a cama de Fênix.

- Atrasar para seja lá o que for que vamos fazer hoje. – já nu, Ikki emendou – Me acompanha no banho, amor?

Shaka corou involuntariamente imediatamente, meio sem saber o que fazer. O japonês percebeu , riu e foi logo tirando a roupa do virginiano envergonhado. Quando ambos já estavam nus, Ikki puxou Shaka pelos braços para dentro do banheiro, empurrando o loiro para dentro do box, ligando o chuveiro, molhando o indiano dos pés a cabeça.

- Ai! Ikki, que água quente! – Shaka bufou saindo prontamente debaixo da água. – Quer que eu cozinhe?

- Hahaha – Ikki riu, diminuindo a temperatura da água – A culpa não é minha, alguém deve ter tomado banho aqui.

- Como alguém mais tomou banho aqui? – Shaka curvou as sobrancelhas em raiva e aumentou o tom de voz – O banheiro é nosso.

- Shaka. – Fênix pegou Shaka pelas bochechas, deu um selinho e continuou – Relaxa. Não tem nada faltando e é só diminuir a temperatura, tá vendo?

- Não é isso, Ikki, é que...

- Shaka. Relaxa. Hoje é nosso dia. Esquece isso, vai.

- Já que você diz...

Debaixo da água gelada, os dois começaram a se beijar, carinhosamente. Ikki imprensou Shaka na parede.

-Ai!

Ikki soltou seus lábios dos do loiro - O que foi, Shaka?

- O registro do chuveiro...

_Riram em silêncio_, logo voltando às atividades interrompidas, um pouco mais para a direita, para não bater no registro novamente.

Ikki abraçou a cintura de Shaka, o empurrando ainda mais, ficando totalmente debaixo da água. Começou a dar uns beijos mais selvagens, mordiscando os lábios, a língua e a bochecha do loiro. Por sua vez, Shaka apertava a bunda redondinha de Ikki e por vez ou outra puxava os cabelos rebeldes.

O japonês foi descendo os movimentos, beijando e mordendo o pescoço, os ombros, descendo para o peitoral definido e parando nos mamilos.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou direito nos olhos de Shaka, não recebendo qualquer sinal de negação por parte dele.

Muito pelo contrário.

Então voltou sua atenção aos mamilos. Pôs a boca no lado esquerdo, mordendo a pontinha e puxando, fazendo o loiro soltar gemidos baixinhos. Foi lambendo até o outro lado, fazendo o mesmo processo. Desceu a língua e foi lambendo até o umbigo, onde rodeou a cintura e os quadris de Shaka.

Shaka ainda puxava os cabelos de Ikki e dizia alguma coisa que Ikki não entendia – e não fazia questão de entender.

Ikki voltou-se para a parte mais interessante da anatomia do virginiano e a que lhe trazia a maior mistura emocional (e hormonal) que já tivera.

Receou por alguns segundos, sentindo o mesmo por parte de Shaka.

Começou lambendo a virilha do virginiano, com carinho. Beijou todo o entorno, logo em seguida olhou diretamente para o membro de Shaka. Se afastou um pouco, com vergonha.

- Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso agora, Shaka.

Shaka sorriu e completou – Pois é, eu concordo com você.

Ikki sorriu de volta – Bem, vamos tomar banho de verdade agora, não é?

E tomaram banho, de verdade, juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cerca de uma hora depois..._

Ikki e Shaka estavam na porta de um cinema em um shopping da cidade, Ikki na fila, quase sendo atendido, ainda decidindo com Shaka qual filme ver.

- Ikki, eu não quero essa coisa brutal aí que você quer ver!

- Shaka, você vai ver como esse filme é ótimo! Você nem entende de filme para pedir algum!

- Mas esse é o terceiro e eu não vi os outros dois!

- Não precisa ter visto os outros dois para entender, Shaka.

- Com licença, senhor, já se decidiu? – a atendente se virou para Ikki, falando em japonês.

- Só um momento. – Ikki falou com a moça, em japonês, depois se virou para Shaka falando em grego. – Você não entende japonês direito, não é?

- Não mesmo. – Shaka disse com um ar enfadonho por se lembrar desse fato que atazanava sua vida nesses últimos dias.

- Certo. – Ikki voltou-se para a garota – Dois ingressos para algum filme legendado aí, qualquer um.

Ikki pegou os ingressos e foi com Shaka, comprar pipoca.

- Que filme é?

- Não sei, mas é em japonês legendado em inglês. – Ikki leu o nome do filme – "O Caminho do Dragão¹"... Pelo nome é algum filme de luta. Quem deveria ver esse filme é o Shiryu. Hahahah.

- Ou o Dohko. Eu não entendo como o ele é um tigre, no nome e na tatuagem e tem como nome de golpe Cólera do Dragão². Os dragões devem estar com raiva. Mesmo.

Shaka disse isso bastante sério, deixando Ikki na dúvida se era uma piada ou se ele falava sério sobre isso. Na dúvida, o leonino apenas riu internamente.

- O que vai querer, Shaka?

- Suco de alguma coisa e pipoca.

- Não toma refrigerante?

- Prefiro não.

- Quero uma pipoca extra-grande, duas barras de chocolate branco, um refrigerante de melão e um suco de pitaya³, grandes. – disse Ikki para a _outra_ atendente.

Ele e o loiro pegaram as coisas e foram para a respectiva sala. Chegando lá o filme já estava começando, se sentaram rapidamente, lado a lado.

O filme foi tranqüilo, com Shaka fazendo perguntas o tempo inteiro. Quando eles saíram do cinema já passava das quatro da tarde.

Eles estavam andando nas ruas, de mãos dadas, o que não é muito comum no Japão. Estavam meio sem rumo, olhando as vitrines das ruas.

- Shaka, quero te levar em um lugar.

- Em que lugar? – Shaka torceu as sobrancelhas desconfiado, olhando para o namorado, que via um jogo novo que estava à venda – É muito longe daqui?

- Você vai conhecer e vai gostar, prometo. – Ikki se voltou para Shaka e continuou – mas antes temos que passar em casa e pegar minha moto.

E assim foi. Passaram rapidamente na Mansão – onde todos olharam desconfiados os dois, que passaram o dia inteiro fora e voltaram apenas para pegar a moto.

Andaram por aproximadamente quarenta minutos, Ikki pilotando e Shaka na garupa, pela primeira vez agradecendo a Buda por estar com os cabelos curtos, já que, se estivessem longos, demoraria uma hora e um quilo de creme para desembaraçá-los.

O caminho era praticamente deserto, com a brisa do mar batendo no rosto. Ikki de repente parou a moto, longe de qualquer civilização.

- Para onde você me trouxe, Ikki?

- Calma aí, já estamos chegando.

Depois de parar a moto no acostamento, retiraram os capacetes e desceram por uma pequena trilha às margens da rodovia.

Lá embaixo, Shaka encontrou a mais bela praia.

Totalmente deserta.

- Ikki, esse lugar é lindo. – Shaka arregalou os olhos, retirando os sapatos e esfregando o pé na areia – A areia daqui é tão gostosa também.

- Você precisa ver o pôr do sol daqui. É maravilhoso.

- Onde você andou escondendo todo esse romantismo, hein, Fênix? – Shaka se fingiu de irritado.

- E quem disse que eu escondi? – Ikki entrou na brincadeira – Ninguém que dá bola pra mim, é isso. Sou um lobo solitário...

Ikki fingiu choro, fazendo beicinho. Shaka prontamente foi até ele e começou a beijá-lo.

- Já tá melhor? – Shaka perguntou, com os lábios perigosamente próximos dos do amante.

- É, acho que sim. – Ikki riu, para logo em seguida pegar Shaka no colo.

- Hei! Ikki, o que você está fazendo? Me solta, vai! ME SOLTA, IKKI!

- Já que você insiste...

Ikki soltou Shaka, sim. Dentro da água. Shaka caiu, se molhando todo, visivelmente irritado.

- Para quê você fez isso, Ikki? – o cosmo de Shaka fervia e seus olhos estavam regados de puro ódio e sede de sangue. – Que objetivo você tinha?

- Faz parte do meu romantismo, loiro. Vai se acostumando.

- Vou te mostrar o que é romantismo, vem cá...

Então os dois começaram a brincar na praia, até que se cansaram e foram sentar na areia, lado a lado, abraçados, esperando o sol se pôr.

Então o sol se cansou de sua labuta diária e foi descansar. Pouco a pouco, dando espaço para a escuridão que a lua nova trazia;

Em silêncio, já escuro, os dois se levantaram, com os estômagos roncando, de volta para casa.

Eles teriam muitas explicações para dar.

Muitas mesmo.

**Xxx xxx xxX**

**¹ Nem sei se esse filme existe. Tirei o título da cabeça mesmo  
² Para quem não sabe, Dohko significa "pequeno tigre"  
³ Pitaya é uma fruta de lá do Japão, mas também ouvi falar que é do México...  
**

**Oh, antes de tudo, eu nem sei o nome da cidade onde a Mansão Kido fica. Eu acho que é Tóquio, mas não tenho certeza, então nem adianta eu dizer que não sei se por lá o sol se põe na praia, certo? Esse capítulo não é o último. Não mesmo. Eu tenho agora muitos planos para essa fic :D. (Eu tinha planos de por uma cena com os dourados nesse capítulo, mas acho que fica para o próximo)**

**E ELES FINALMENTE ESTÃO NAMORANDO! EEEEEE O/**

**Ah, eu não continuei aquela cena picante por três motivos:  
1- Eu acho que, como a fic é mais leve e os dois acabaram de começar a namorar, sendo o primeiro relacionamento dos dois com outro homem, não dá para sair fazendo sexo (oral ou de fato) assim. Tem que ir com mais calma.  
2- É a primeira cena mais picante que eu faço, então eu preciso de opinião! Eu tenho que saber se ficou bom, se precisa melhorar, para eu conseguir digitar o lemon desse dois que eu vou se obrigada a digitar pelo bem do bom andamento da fic!  
E 3- Eu simplesmente travei (e vou ter um capítulo só com o lemon)**

**Adivinhem!**

**Esse capítulo quase chegou às 2mil palavras (de texto, sem contar as notas da autora e o título)! Exatamente 1954! o/**

**Beijos! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11: Nem homens próximos demais de Deus e nem homens que se dizem durões precisam pedir permissão para uma garota.**

Shaka e Ikki estavam subindo as Doze Casas, uma semana após o início do namoro. Com muito custo os dois conseguiram manter esse início em sigilo até que tivessem a aprovação total da deusa. A sorte é que os dois já dividiam o quarto, então passavam naturalmente um bom tempo juntos, mesmo que ao dia as tarefas dos dois se desencontrem totalmente.

Shaka suspirou enquanto subia vagarosamente degrau por degrau, ficando para trás.

- Shaka, o que foi? – disse Ikki, se virando para trás e encurtando a distância entre os dois rapidamente.

- Acho que estou ansioso.

- Também estou e nem por isso com a cara de mosca morta que você está.

Shaka bufou raivosamente e continuou a caminhada em direção a casa de Escorpião.

- O que a gente vai fazer se ela negar, Shaka?

Logo após a pergunta, Ikki fez menção de andar de mãos dadas com o namorado. Shaka retirou sua mão abruptamente e o olhou com raiva.

- Aqui não Ikki. Aqui é um local sagrado. Nem depois que a deusa permitir.

Ikki rolou os olhos e fez uma careta disfarçada, para Shaka não ver.

- Certo, Shaka, agora responda minha pergunta.

Shaka suspirou pesadamente – Não sei, Ikki. Espero que ela não negue, por que eu realmente não sei o que farei se ela negar. Gosto muito de você e também gosto muito de ser um cavaleiro. Não sei o que escolheria.

Ikki parou de repente, olhou Shaka bem fundo nos olhos e balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação – Eu sei o que faria, Shaka.

Shaka o olhou curioso, pedindo mudamente que continuasse.

- Eu escolho ser cavaleiro. – Shaka sorriu, sabendo que ouviria isso – Gosto muito de você, mas entre você e proteger a humanidade escolho a humanidade, principalmente por que sem humanidade não existe você, sabe? Além do mais, acho que eu não seria merecedor de minha armadura se escolhesse um homem ou uma mulher no lugar de minhas obrigações como cavaleiro. Eu comprovaria que a lei de Atena contra relacionamentos amorosos para cavaleiros é certa.

- Você tem razão, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça.

Vendo que o namorado ficou meio triste (para os padrões Shaka de tristeza), Ikki o abraçou co força. – Fica assim não, viu? Ela não vai negar.

Rapidamente Ikki se desvencilhou do namorado, sabendo que este brigaria consigo por tamanha _falta de pudor_ em um local sagrado. Andaram em silêncio até chegar ao Décimo Terceiro Templo. Ao entrar lá e se dirigir à sala de reuniões de Atena, foram recebidos pela mesma.

Os cavaleiros fizeram reverência, se curvando perante a garota. Se levantaram após ela julgar desnecessário e se sentar no trono que lhe era de direito.

- A que devo a honra, Shaka, Ikki?

Shaka foi o primeiro a se manifestar – Atena, eu e Ikki temos um comunicado e um pedido para a senhorita.

- O que foi?

- Saori, não vou ficar com formalidades, certo? – Ikki se aproximou da garota, puxando Shaka pelo pulso, que se recusava a desobedecer as regras relativas às audiências com a deusa. Ela nem parecia se importar, realmente esperando aquele arrombo por parte de Fênix.

- Pode dizer, Ikki.

- Eu e Shaka queremos namorar, mas precisamos de sua permissão.

Ela quase riu de ouvir Ikki **pedir permissão **para fazer algo, principalmente relativo à sua vida pessoal. Se bem os conhecia, aquilo tinha a ver com Shaka.

- Se eu não me engano, vocês efetivamente devem estar namorando. A permissão seria apenas para não namorar escondido.

Shaka corou levemente e Ikki levantou uma sobrancelha, confirmando.

- Vocês sabem que é contra as regras.

- Mas Atena, com todo o respeito – Shaka se dirigiu a garota como era devido – nós viemos lhe pedir permissão, ou lhe comunicar, como você bem entender. Essas regras são retrógradas, assim como o uso da máscara por parte das amazonas. Se a senhorita realmente confia em seus cavaleiros, deve confiar que eles tenham relacionamentos também.

Ikki suspirou. Shaka não convenceria Saori daquele jeito.

- Shaka, mesmo que eu mude as leis do Santuário vocês ainda a desobedeceram, apesar de ter uma importante atenuante de serem vocês mesmos a me comunicar o delito.

Shaka perdeu a cor. Ele nunca tinha descumprido nenhuma regra do Santuário antes. Para Ikki não tinha nada de mais em descumprir alguma regra. Ele só não gostaria de ter que perder sua armadura por isso.

- Eu tenho meus motivos para manter essas regras, Shaka. E não vou mudá-los assim tão fácil. – ela sorriu, desfazendo a cara austera – Mas caso queira saber, está em estudo a mudança de algumas regras e talvez o assunto que você colocou em pauta mude.

Os dois homens suspiraram de alívio, sendo interrompidos por ela.

- Não fiquem tão felizes assim. Não dei permissão para vocês namorarem por que eu seria injusta se o fizesse. Mas também não posso proibir. Sei que não adiantaria, principalmente devido à _proximidade_ que sei que vocês possuem atualmente.

Shaka olhou confuso e se manifestou – O que fará então, Atena?

- Como é bastante provável que, assim como eu disse anteriormente, o assunto aqui discutido acabe sofrendo mudanças, sugiro que vocês continuem namorando escondido, como se eu não soubesse.

- Por que, Saori?

- Vocês dois são cavaleiros muito valorosos, muito importantes. Eu seria uma idiota se os exonerassem por um motivo desses.

- Obrigado pela audiência então, Saori.

Os dois se retiraram do salão, relaxando e sentando nas escadarias assim que foi possível.

- Imaginei que ela não fosse permitir. – Ikki disse com ar pesado.

- Mas ela também não proibiu. A atitude dela foi correta.

- E significa que vamos continuar namorando escondido, Shaka.

Ikki estava deitado na cama, esperando por Shaka sair do banho. Quando o loiro saiu, cheirando à _shampoo_ de camomila, o moreno foi logo se esfregando no corpo ainda molhado do namorado. Começaram a se beijar, até o japonês empurrar Shaka contra a própria cama.

- Vou secar esse seu corpo molhado na base de beijos, loiro.

Dizendo isso, Ikki começou a beijar cada centímetro do corpo de Shaka, que aproveitava e ia despindo o outro. Quando Ikki estava completamente nu era visível a meia ereção que ostentava, bem parecida com a que Shaka já possuía.

- Shaka, fica de quatro.

Shaka, completamente inocente, ficou de quatro em cima da cama. Ikki fez menção de introduzir seu membro já enrijecido na entrada virgem de Shaka, mas quando o mesmo percebeu, deu um salto rápido, ficando de pé e já totalmente sem clima.

- Ikki, eu **não vou** ser o passivo.

- Puta que pariu, Shaka! – Ikki agitava nervosamente os braços, se controlando para não gritar – Já tem mais de mês que estamos namorando e não passamos das preliminares! Eu cansei!

- Então seja o passivo! Eu não admito me submeter a outro homem!

- Shaka, eu não sou _outro_ homem. Sou **seu** homem. Você é meu namorado, pelo amor de Deus! Você nunca fez sexo anal, nem em uma mulher, como espera que eu me sinta confortável se **eu** nunca fui passivo fazendo sexo?

- Mas eu também sou virgem nesse sentido, Ikki!

Quem ouvisse não acharia que os dois estavam _brigando_. Os dois falavam baixo, para que _as paredes_não ouvissem nada que revelasse o relacionamento secreto dos dois.

- Shaka, o fato de eu pedir para você ser o passivo na nossa primeira vez não significa que eu sempre serei o ativo e nem significa que eu nunca vou dar para você, ouviu? E muito menos que ser o passivo significa se submeter a alguém.

Shaka se sentou na própria cama. Massageou as têmporas com os dedos, tentando aliviar uma possível dor de cabeça.

- Eu ainda não me sinto muito confortável com isso.

- Eu também não me sentia confortável para te fazer um guloso e mesmo assim o de ontem foi memorável. Nunca te vi gemer tanto. Muito me espanta que ninguém tenha ouvido. Além do mais aquilo foi um desafio. Se eu fizesse um bola-gato memorável você toparia.

Shaka suspirou pesadamente, lembrando do ocorrido.

- Certo, certo. Mas agora eu não tenho clima.

Ikki se sentou ao lado do namorado, abraçando-o pela cintura.

- E você nem ia usar lubrificante ou camisinha. Que parte de "é a minha primeira vez" você não entendeu, Ikki?

Ikki suspirou e respirou fundo antes de responder – Foi o calor do momento, Shaka. Da próxima a gente marca e vou ter até um daqueles aparelhos de choque te esperando.

Shaka levantou nervoso, começando a vestir a roupa, que já estava separada.

- Não precisa ser cínico também, Amamiya.

E se retirou do quarto, assim que estava vestido, deixando um Ikki totalmente exasperado lá dentro.

Mitsuo estava acompanhada de Máscara da Morte, de quem ficara amiga desde o dia que ele a encontrou acompanhando Tatsume e pediu para dar em cima de Shaka. Estavam em uma sorveteria, ele escorando o rosto com a mão com cara de tédio e ela as lágrimas, devorando um sundae.

- Máscara, não estou reclamando. – Ela disse em meio a um soluço e uma colherada – Só não gostaria que fosse ele!

- Você tem certeza que é ele? – o italiano disse se concertando na cadeira – Por que uma notícia dessas vai acabar com **toda** a vida de cavaleiro dele. Você sabe que é contra as regras. Ele poderia até ser exonerado do cargo se conseguissem provar que ele teve um relacionamento com uma mulher de fora do Santuário, quiçá se descobrissem que essa mulher está grávida.

- O que eu faço então? Tenho certeza que o Shaka não quer ser demitido.

Ele riu cinicamente antes de responder – _Ragazza_, você não tem nenhum outro homem para assumir seu filho não? – quando ela o olhou esperançosamente, ele tratou de cortar o mal pela raiz – Um que não seja cavaleiro. Um homem de fora.

- Não. Quando fiquei com Shaka tinha tempo que não ficava com alguém e não consegui ficar com ninguém depois dele.

- É, tem que estar carente para agüentar ficar com o Buda. – Máscara da Morte gargalhou – Sabe o que é engraçado? Sempre imaginei que se algum dourado fosse engravidar alguma moça seria eu, Milo, Shura, Aiolia... Nunca o Shaka!

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer? – Mitsuo disse secando as lágrimas – Contar para ele não é uma possibilidade, não?

- Você quem sabe. Pode até tirar o bebê, - ele se levantou, saindo – Desde que ele não saiba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

o/

Oi povo!

O Capítulo saiu um pouco menor do que eu gostaria (isso se deve à minha pressa de digitar para poder postar hoje e ao fato de eu ter que reescrever o capítulo; eu simplesmente não consegui desenvolver do jeito que queria) e eu não gostei muito dele no geral. Mas ele tá aí!

Peço perdão pela demora e juro que a culpa não foi minha; eu fiquei totalmente sem computador em casa (ele deu PT ), e fiquei assim, sem ter como digitar por um tempo. Anteontem o PC foi consertado e eu fui correndo digitar o/.

O Lemon sai no próximo capítulo mesmo, viu? Mas não acho que seja um capítulo **só** de lemon.

E O SHAKA VAI SER PAPAI!

Votação o/ Menino ou menina? Ou os dois?

Beijos, povo o/

Momento propaganda: Postei uma nova fic Ikki/Shaka, o nome é "Excelso". Se não for pedir muito, dêem uma olhadinha ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Esse Capítulo Contém Lemon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 12: Homens que se dizem durões não dão uma de uke.**

Ikki estava sentado na cama, estudando.

Ou, pelo menos, tentando.

Sua tensão sexual estava a mil. Qualquer mínima lembrança do namorado o desconcentrava e rapidamente já tinha que se aliviar.

Ele largou o grosso livro em cima da escrivaninha, suspirando, indo em direção ao banheiro.

_O Shaka não vai dar o braço a torcer nunca. E eu não agüento muito tempo desse jeito._

O Shaka poderia levar essa quase-abstinência sexual numa boa. Ele só tinha feito sexo uma vez, portanto o dito não faz falta na sua vida como faz na vida do leonino, mesmo o loiro sentindo tanta vontade quanto o outro.

E essa guerra de gênios continuaria a vida inteira, se o assunto em questão não atrapalhasse tanto a vida de Fênix.

Ter um namorado e ficar sem sexo por pirraça é, no mínimo, burrice.

Por essas e outras (como a crescente vontade de, de fato, ser o passivo), Ikki já tinha decidido: não passaria dessa noite.

Algumas horas depois, quando Shaka chegou do cursinho e entrou no quarto que dividia com Ikki, cansado, descabelado e com sono, a última coisa que esperava era ver Ikki nu em cima da cama.

- Mas o quê? – Shaka largou os livros no chão, já sentindo a cabaninha crescer no baixo ventre – O que aconteceu, Ikki?

- De hoje não passa, Shaka.

Ikki se levantou, com o membro pequenininho balançando¹. Pegou Shaka pela gola da camiseta, puxando com força, e de repente o empurrou. Virgem caiu sentado na cama e arregalou os olhos. A despeito disso, Ikki ostentava um olhar de pura luxúria.

O japonês se ajoelhou ao pé da cama, despindo o amante. Shaka ficava excitado bem rápido com relação ao moreno e para o dia de hoje isso seria uma maravilha.

Ele abocanhou o membro proeminente do indiano, não tendo muito custo em deixá-lo ereto.

- Ikki... Desse... Jeito... Alguém... Vai ouvir...

Ikki fez um "hmpf" rápido e quase imperceptível, já que estava com a boca cheia de Shaka.

Shaka gemia o mais baixo que conseguia, mas numa freqüência assustadora. Estava quase gozando na boca do amante, quando Ikki parou com os movimentos repetidos.

- Se segura que não é isso que eu quero hoje, Shaka.

O leonino lambeu os lábios, secando-os. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, retirando de lá uma camisinha em meio a muitas e um pote de lubrificante.

Shaka arregalou os olhos novamente. – Eu já disse que não estou pronto para isso, Ikki.

O divertimento de Ikki já estava quase amolecendo, então ele tratou logo de se justificar. – Mas eu estou, Shaka.

Ikki colocou a camisinha em Shaka, que ficou absorto com aquilo.

Ele _também_ não estava preparado para isso.

- Mas, Ikki... Eu não quero te machucar.

Ikki nem se deu ao trabalho de responder nada. E sexo lá é hora de ficar papeando?

O moreno deitou-se na cama e Shaka logo ficou em cima. Ele tinha ouvido falar que de quatro dói menos, mas ele não era homem de frescura. Ia ser deitado e ponto final.

Shaka estava meio assustado para tomar qualquer atitude, então Ikki pegou os dedos dele e enfiou no seu reto, massageando e acostumando sua entrada à presença. O indiano logo ficou mais confortável, aumentando o número de dedos, até sentir que o amado estava pronto. Depois, lambuzou o outro de lubrificante, para ter certeza que não sentiria nenhuma dor.

O loiro então começou a introduzir o próprio pênis na entrada do moreno, que estava de pernas abertas. Começou bem devagar, tomando todo o cuidado possível e imaginável. Mas Ikki perdeu a paciência e puxou Shaka com força, sabendo que doeria.

Fênix deu um gemido de dor alto e Virgem ameaçou sair, sendo seguro pelo companheiro. Shaka ficou imóvel por um tempo, meio sem saber o que fazer. Ikki estava sentindo um pouco de dor, mas engoliu a dita cuja, sabendo que se acostumaria e que sentiria muito, muito prazer depois.

Quando já estava confortável com a presença do membro do indiano dentro de si, Ikki tratou de forçar Shaka a fazer movimentos de ida-e-volta. O loiro começou devagar, indo aumentando a força e a velocidade à medida que as unhas de Ikki encravavam na sua bunda.

- Ah... Shaka... Isso...

A dança continuou por mais alguns minutos, até que, satisfeitos, atingiram o ápice juntos.

Seis meses mais tarde, as coisas tinham começado a se resolver para os cavaleiros de ouro. Todos eles tinham passado no vestibular, no curso que pretendiam, mesmo que alguns necessitassem da intervenção da Fundação Graad, que continuaria custeando as despesas escolares dos "garotos". E, já que não teriam que se preocupar em pagar a faculdade, pouco a pouco foram se decidindo a morar fora da Mansão Kido, para ter um pouco mais de liberdade. O primeiro a sair foi Ikki, que comprou um apartamento para ele e Shun com o dinheiro da herança que recebera da mãe. Logo após Saga e Kanon alugaram um apartamento. Saga tinha arranjado um estágio na Fundação Graad, na área que tinha começado a cursar juntamente com Afrodite, Engenharia Civil. Kanon também estava estagiando, mas em um escritório de uma amiga de Saori, de Arquitetura. O gêmeo mais novo estava trabalhando com Milo, que estudava junto com ele.

Falando em Milo, este morava em um apartamento alugado de Máscara da Morte, junto com Aiolia e Aiolos. Aiolos estudava Educação Física e estava á procura de um emprego qualquer e Aiolia estava ocupado demais estudando Medicina, na mesma turma de Shaka, para pensar em trabalhar.

Shaka estava morando junto com Mu, Aldebaran e Camus, em um apê _também_ alugado.. Assim como Aiolia, Shaka apenas estudava. Mu fazia Direito e trabalhava em uma filial da fundação, localizada na faculdade que estudava. Aldebaran trabalhava de motorista particular e cursava medicina veterinária, enquanto Camus fazia Administração e dava aulas particulares de francês.

Os últimos a sair foram Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Shura. O último fazia Direito, como Mu, mas em uma outra faculdade, e trabalhava de garçom em um bar num shopping. Afrodite trabalhava entregando pizza em uma lanchonete e estudava na mesma faculdade que Saga. Já Máscara da Morte era dono do apartamento que estavam morando agora, que ficava no mesmo prédio que o apartamento que Milo, Aiolos e Aiolia estavam morando. Só faz faculdade de Administração e só Deus sabe como ele consegue dinheiro todo o mês.

E, no meio de tudo isso, a barriga de Mitsuo só fazia crescer.

E Shaka ainda não sabia de nada.

Mitsuo estava sentada dirigindo o próprio carro com dificuldade, por conta do tamanho da barriga. As lágrimas escorriam soltas, em meio a soluços. Ela pegou o celular do bolso, discando um número da discagem rápida.

_- O que foi, Mitsuo?_

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Máscara.

_- Não sabe o quê?_ – a voz do outro lado parecia completamente desinteressada _– Do que você está falando?_

- O ultra-som que fiz hoje. – Ela chorava ainda mais enquanto falava com ele – Meu beb~e vai morrer, Máscara. Meu bebê vai morrer.

_- O que deu no ultra-som? Algum problema com o bebê?_

- Minha família está me pressionando para que eu conte quem é o pai.

_- Mitsuo, você não..._

- Máscara da Morte, por favor, diga que...

_- MAS QUE PORRA, MITSUO! _- Máscara da Morte gritou ao telefone, assuntando a garota do outro lado – _Eu já disse que não vou assumir moleque nenhum. Posso até te ajudar com alguma coisa por que você é minha amiga, mas assumir esse bebê vai trazer mais problemas para mim do que para o Shaka. Sem contar que a porra do filho não é meu. Se você quer um pai conta para ele._

- Mas não foi você mesmo quem disse...

_- Eu sei bem o que eu disse. E ainda acho que você não deve contar para o loiro. Você mesma dá conta de cuidar do molequinho._

- Mas eu não...

Mitsuo não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Ela teve que desviar o carro de um caminhão, que vinha na contramão em uma curva. Mal respirou aliviada e se deparou com outro, que não teve tempo de desviar.

Do outro lado da linha, Máscara da Morte ouviu os sons de vidro quebrando e metal se retorcendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¹ Eu não resisti. Tive que colocar o Ikki com pintinho de japonês (como rezam as lendas).

Aí está o lemon. Fiz o melhor que eu pude e admito que saiu melhor (e muito mais fácil, por sinal) do que eu esperava. Eu sempre imaginei o Ikki como uke, então não se espantem se esse, de fato, ser a posição dele (apesar de, tenham certeza, aparecer algum lemon com o Shaka como uke, não o Ikki). Meu único problema com esse lemon foi a finalização, que eu acho que não ficou tão boa, mas eu ainda estou adquirindo experiência, então eu relevo XP.

Mudando de assunto, o capítulo saiu um pouco menor, sim. Eu nem dou desculpas mais, por que _eu sei_ que eu _simplesmente não consigo_ digitar capítulos grandes! O de hoje ficou menor por que eu fiz um plot para ele e esperava que as cenas fossem maiores -.- O lemon saiu até maior que eu esperava, mas a parte explicando quem foi morar onde, com quem e estudando o quê saiu um pouco menor que o esperado.

Falando nisso, se tiverem alguma dúvida com relação à isso, me avisem, ok?

Essa é a última chance de vocês de escolherem o sexo do bebê do Shaka, se é um só ou dois e até me dar dica de nomes.

E votem também: Assume Shaka, Assume Máscara da Morte ou Ninguém Assume Bebê Nenhum?

Beijos e, por favor, votem, de verdade!


	14. Chapter 14

Antes de começarem a ler essa merdinha que eu chamo de capítulo, desculpem-me, novamente, pela demora. A fic está mudando de fase e isso, somado a minha inaptidão para digitar lemons e uma súbita onda de falta de tempo tornaram esse capítulo difícil de sair. Mas, como eu me conheço, se eu não me esforçasse e me forçasse o capítulo não sairia, então esse capítulo saiu na marra: eu me seqüestrei e me amarrei na cadeira do computador e disse que eu não sairia dali até que o capítulo estivesse pronto. O que não funcionou. Fiquei mais de hora entre digitar/apagar/digitar de novo, até que o inicio do capítulo acabou saindo do jeito que vocês estão vendo. Mas, como não tive tempo de terminar no mesmo dia, acabei tendo que terminar em outros, atrasando o capítulo.

Devido a isso, espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado de todo ruim. Aproveitem a leitura e espero de todo o coração que não desistam de mim; eu acho que eu ainda tenho conserto.

Ademais, não sou médica e não pesquisei para fazer esse capítulo (ia demorar mais...) e não queria que as informações passadas fossem errôneas, por isso optei por não dar detalhes, certo?

-.-.-.-

**Cap 13 – Homens que se dizem psicopatas sanguinários não ficam em dúvida se contam a verdade ou não.**

Máscara da Morte estava sentado no sofá do apartamento onde morava com Shura e Afrodite. Era noite e o sueco estava trabalhando na pizzaria e o espanhol tinha chegado em casa não havia dez minutos e estava tomando banho no momento.

Na televisão, um programa japonês estranho, que ele não entendia nada.

O italiano ficou alguns minutos sem reação, quando ouviu os ruídos de Mitsuo batendo pelo telefone. Se acontecesse alguma coisa, ele ficaria sabendo, com certeza, mesmo se essa "alguma coisa" fosse com o bebê.

_No geral, é melhor que o bebê morra mesmo. Exceto para o bebê. Não é certo que uma criança pague pelos erros dos pais e muito menos que morra por isso, mas se acontecer alguma coisa com a Mitsuo eu vou ser a única pessoa que sabe que o bebê é do Shaka._

_Por Atena, o que eu faço?_

A cara de pensamento de Máscara da Morte atraiu a atenção de Shura quando este saiu do banho. Não era muito comum Máscara da Morte ficar pensativo assim e muito menos com aquela cara de enterro. Máscara é do tipo que ajuda a cavar a cova e não dos que molham o lencinho.

-Máscara, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah, ahn?

Pela resposta desconexa do amigo, Shura logo percebeu que aconteceu, sim, alguma coisa.

- O que aconteceu?

- Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Mitsuo.

Shura não teve tempo de continuar interrogando. O celular de Máscara da Morte tocou e o número no visor era o da moça, fazendo o italiano dar um salto.

- Alô? Mitsuo?

_- Não é ela. Eu sou da polícia. A dona desse celular sofreu um acidente. Liguei para o último número para avisar em que hospital ela está._

Logo após, o policial informou a Máscara da Morte em que hospital Mitsuo estava. O italiano anotou tudo atônito: se acontecer algo com qualquer um dos envolvidos no acidente (tanto mãe quanto filho), ele teria problemas: se for com o bebê, mesmo que mais maldoso, os problemas seriam menores. Mituso não teria que se preocupar em ter condições ou não de cuidar da criança, mas por outro lado sofreria o resto da vida por ter perdido um filho. Se acontecer algo com a própria Mitsuo, ficaria nas mãos de Máscara contar ou não para Shaka que ele tem um filho para criar e que a mãe morrera. E, se as moiras foram filhas da puta o suficiente e acontecer algo com mãe e filho, Máscara teria que decidir entre contar ou não para Shaka que ele tinha um filho e que este morreu.

- O que foi, Máscara?

- Aconteceu um acidente com a Mitsuo.

- Aquela moça que você arranjou para dar em cima do Shaka daquela vez?

- Essa.

- Que está grávida?

- Isso.

Shura desistiu de tentar fazer Máscara da Morte falar; conhecia o canceriano o suficiente para saber que ele estava muito nervoso e se fosse ter alguma reação além de ficar chocado, seria a de lançar _Seikishiki Meikai Há _à torto e à direita.

- A moça é mais importante para você do que eu imaginei.

- Shura, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Shura se sentou no sofá, olhando bem para a cara do canceriano. Boa coisa não vinha.

- Eu sei quem é o pai do bebê da Mitsuo.

- E quem é? – Shura perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Boa coisa não vinha. – Não é você, certo? Você sabe a quantidade de problemas que isso pode lhe trazer?

- Eu sei muito bem disso, _cazzo_! – Máscara da Morte logo saiu do estado de choque e ficou nervoso em um instante – Também não quero fazer moleques. _Dio_ sabe como eu não estou preparado para cuidar de um _bambino_. O problema é que o pai do bebê dela é, sim, um cavaleiro de ouro.

Shura arqueou a outra sobrancelha que faltava, ficando em silêncio, fazendo um sinal com as mãos para que o canceriano continuasse.

- Você não adivinha quem.

- O Aiolia? O Milo? – Shura tinha um semblante preocupado. Seja quem for que cometeu esse erro, estaria em sérios apuros – Deixe-me ver... O Afrodite.

- NÃO! Pelo amor de _Dio_, o Afrodite? Qual é! – Máscara da Morte riu maldosamente, tentando imaginar Afrodite ficar com alguma mulher, mas logo voltou ao estado obscuro que se encontrava – É sério, Shura. Você não adivinha quem é o pai.

- Quem é?

- O Shaka.

Shura não falou nada. Sua boca estava ocupada demais ficando aberta embasbacadamente.

- Shura? Ainda está aí? – Máscara da Morte estalou os dedos enquanto falava – Oi? Tem alguém aí?

- O Shaka? Máscara da Morte, isso não faz sentido nenhum.

- Eu sei, mas ela quem me disse e eu acredito na palavra dela.

- É sério, Máscara. Você tem alguma prova de que ela falou a verdade?

- Em primeiro lugar, existe teste de DNA, Shura. Em segundo lugar, ela mesma estava desesperada quando me contou. Não parecia que ela queria dar o golpe da barriga. Ela sabe muito bem que isso não funciona assim quando o pai é um cavaleiro de Athena.

- Isso é.

- Depois, ela podia escolher pais mais prováveis e eu duvido que ela queira que o pai do filho dela seja alguém que a ofendeu como o Shaka fez. Lembra de como ele a tratou naquele dia?

- Ah, se lembro. O que o Shaka fez quando soube?

- Tá aí. Ele ainda não sabe.

_Algumas horas depois..._

O dia já estava quase amanhecendo quando o médico entrou pela sala de espera, onde estavam os pais de Mitsuo e mais Máscara da Morte e Shura. O médico chegou e colocou os presentes a par do estado da moça depois da cirurgia de emergência que teria que ser feita, para ver se era possível salvar a vida do bebê. A resposta foi trágica: Mitsuo morrera no meio do parto, vítima de hemorragia. A boa notícia era que o bebê, uma menina, miraculosamente sobrevivera e estava no momento na UTI neonatal, mesmo que em um estado delicado.

E agora Máscara da Morte estava sem saber o que fazer. O italiano estava um pouco mais aliviado por ter dividido o peso com mais alguém, mas ter o certinho espanhol sabendo das coisas não o ajudava a decidir o que fazer. Shura no máximo colocava mais dúvidas na cabeça que estava quase decidida a deixar para lá.

- Shura, o que eu faço?

Shura se sentou ao lado do italiano, tentando relaxar um pouco. Ainda não absorvera toda essa história do Shaka ser pai do bebê da Mitsuo e agora que ela morrera ficou ainda mais difícil.

- Nunca pensei que você ficaria abalado por uma morte.

Máscara da Morte lançou um olhar petrificante para Shura, que apenas riu de lado.

- Você mudou, Máscara. Normalmente você só ligaria o foda-se e seria feliz.

- Meu coração não é de pedra, sabe? – o canceriano recostou no sofá macio da recepção, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo – Além do mais, ela era minha amiga e a bebê dela agora é órfã.

- Órfã não. Ela ainda tem o pai.

- Você tem coragem de contar ao Shaka que ele infringiu uma lei do Santuário que o expulsaria da ordem?

- Na verdade não, mesmo que seja o certo. – respondeu sinceramente o capricorniano – Acho que ele seria mais abalado que todos se algo assim acontecesse. Toda a vida dele é dedicada a isso, me espanta ele estar conseguindo viver tão bem sem ter dado um piti.

- Você acredita no que o Afrodite disse? Que o Shaka está namorando o Fênix?

- Não sei, Máscara. Mas se for verdade, o Shaka está ainda mais ferrado. – Shura se levantou e assumiu uma postura séria, apesar do tom de voz um pouco mais divertido – Mas e aí, o que você vai fazer? Contar para o Shaka que ele tem uma filha para criar ou deixá-lo morrer na ignorância? Você sabe o que é o certo, não?

- O Shaka fez o filho. Ele que assuma.

Shura sorriu de satisfação pelo amigo ter tomado a decisão correta.

- Só não me responsabilizo pelas atitudes dele. Quem fez a besteira foi ele e eu não tenho culpa de nada.

- Sua única culpa é não ter contado para ele antes, Máscara.

_Alguns dias depois..._

Shaka estava sentado no sofá do diminuto apartamento de Ikki. Via na televisão um documentário sobre a vida das aranhas. Shun tinha saído para estudar e Ikki estava voltando da cozinha, com dois copos cheios de chá gelado. O leonino entregou um dos copos para Shaka, enquanto bebia o segundo e se sentava ao lado do namorado.

- Não tem nada pior para ver não?

Shaka penas rolou os olhos, acostumado com o namorado criticar _todo_ e _qualquer_ programa que ele colocasse para ver.

- Não é só de desenhos animados e programas de auditório que é feita a televisão, Ikki. Também existem documentários, programas educativos, de entrevistas...

-... De crianças, filmes... Eu sei, Shaka. Eu sei.

Shaka bufou irritado. Nos últimos dias andava mais irritado que o comum e não sabia o porquê. Sorte que Ikki parecia ter acumulado paciência nos últimos anos justamente para poder gastá-la agora, em que estava tão precisado para aturar esse loiro neurótico.

- Shaka, quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que não aconteceu nada?

- Não disse nada agora, Ikki.

- Mas você está com aquela cara de "aconteceu alguma coisa, eu não sei o quê e isso está me matando por dentro". E isso tem quase uma semana. Minha paciência não vai durar muito mais tempo.

Shaka respirou fundo. Respirou fundo de novo para ter certeza. Ele já tinha abusado demais de Ikki, se irritando por qualquer coisinha. Geralmente acabava em briga, nos casos mais graves Ikki tinha dado o braço a torcer, simplesmente saindo da presença do loiro, praguejando e com ganas de matá-lo algum dia.

Parecia que Shaka estava na TPM.

- Ikki, eu **sei** que alguma coisa aconteceu, eu **realmente** não sei o que é e estou preocupado com uma coisa que eu não sei o quê. Estou começando a cogitar a possibilidade de eu ter ficado louco.

- Ah, sério, é?

Shaka não teve tempo de dar uma resposta à altura. A campainha tocou e, quando Ikki atendeu a porta, Máscara da Morte nem esperou o japonês pedir para entrar. O máximo que fez foi tirar o sapato, antes de entrar com tudo e encarar Shaka.

- Shaka, tenho uma coisa para te contar.

Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha, imaginando o quê que Máscara da Morte sabia que ele não soubesse. Era bizarro pensar na possibilidade.

- É sobre a Mitsuo.

- Quem? Aquela meretriz que me provocou daquela vez? – Shaka indagou e depois se lembrou que estava na casa do namorado e que supostamente Máscara não sabia do namoro – Aliás, como ficou sabendo que eu estava aqui?

- Passei na sua casa e Mu me disse que estaria aqui. – Máscara da Morte suspirou, se preparando para o que viria – Recomendo que se sente.

- Não, prefiro ficar sentado.

Ikki previa que o algo que acontecera que Shaka não sabia o que era estava por vir e tratou de se sentar.

- A Mitsuo morreu no parto do bebê dela.

- Que ela descanse em paz. – Se Shaka sentiu muito, não demonstrou. – E o bebê dela? A criança não tem culpa das atrocidades que a mãe fez.

Máscara ficou com vontade de rir ante a antipatia que Shaka tinha pela falecida. Parecia mais que era birra pura.

- É uma menina e ela sobreviveu. – Máscara da Morte olhou bem nos olhos de Shaka antes de continuar. – O problema é o pai da criança.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Ikki ficara pálido. Shaka sabia ser extremamente obtuso em certos assuntos e parecia já ter se esquecido que já fizera sexo com Mitsuo uma vez e que poderia ser o pai da criança. Na verdade, era mais provável que essa possibilidade sequer passou pela cabeça do indiano.

- A menina é sua filha, Shaka.

-.-.-.-.-

E ESSE É O MAIOR CAPÍTULO ATÉ AGORA (sem contar as notas iniciais e finais e o título, como sempre)! o/

Poisé! Shaka descobriu que é papai!

Como será que ele vai reagir? Como o Ikki vai reagir? Shaka vai assumir ou não?

Acho que o Máscara ficou levemente (tá, sei) OOC nesse capitulo, mas, como sempre, eu quis dar uma humanizada nele. Não acho que ele seja uma máquina orgânica de matar, entendem?

No final eu gostei do capítulo. Não foi centrado no Shaka e no Ikki, mas eu acho que, devido à mudança de fase da fic e ao contexto do capítulo, deveria ser assim mesmo.

O bebê é uma menina e eu queria dicas dos nomes, alguém tem um para ajudar aí?

Beijos, obrigada por não desistirem de mim e desculpem pelo atraso e pelos capítulos minúsculos e pelo lemon sofrível do capítulo anterior.

Beijos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14 - Homens que se dizem próximos demais de Deus não fazem filhos.**

Notas iniciais: Sumi por mais de um ano. Mea culpa. Mas agora estou de volta e o hiatus acabou. o/

Quando eu comecei a fic, tinha na mente que cavaleiros não podiam ter filhos e, caso tivessem, teriam que se afastar do posto. Mas aí veio o Ômega com o Ryuho filho do Shiryu e por aí vai e acho que a regra não é exatamente assim, mas não dá para mudar na história, mas vou ver se dou um jeito xp.

Chega de falatório e vamos ao que interessa!

-.-.-.-.-

Eu estava em frente à incubadora que a bebê estava. Ela estava dormindo tranquilamente, nem parecia que tinha corrido risco de vida. Suas mãozinhas eram tão pequenas, ela parecia tão frágil.

Suspirei fundo. Não era possível que isso estava acontecendo comigo.

Quando Máscara da Morte me contou que o bebê que Mitsuo carregava era meu, não acreditei e só vim ver o bebê por insistência do Ikki. Quando vim vê-la ontem, dizendo que era o pai, eu só queria arranjar um jeito de provar que ela não era minha, nem que fosse por DNA.

Mas quando eu a vi, tão pequenininha, tão frágil, tão inocente, toda a raiva que eu tinha no momento, de mim mesmo principalmente, se esvaiu. Ela não podia ser uma maldição. Nenhum bebê é. Se ela nasceu e está aqui ela é uma benção, não é?

Mas quando ela abriu os olhos e me olhou com aqueles profundos olhos azuis (que eu sabia que poderiam não continuar assim) e eu me concentrei nela e senti aquele cosmo diminuto, eu tive certeza de que ela era minha.

Minha filha. Eu tinha uma filha.

E antes de tudo ela precisava de um nome.

Eu tinha passado a noite pensando em inúmeros nomes, gregos, indianos e japoneses, e, olhando para ela dormindo agora, decidi qual nome ia dar.

Astéri¹.

Olhei para ela e sorri.

-.-.-.-

Antes que Astéri ganhasse peso e levasse alta, eu tinha muitas coisas a resolver. Tinha que arranjar um lugar para ela ficar no apartamento que eu dividia com Mú, Aldebaran e Camus, tinha que dar um jeito de conciliar ela com a faculdade (eu não pensaria duas vezes em trancar o curso caso fosse necessário) e o mais importante: eu tinha que comunicar a Atena e arcar com as consequencias do nascimento de Astéri.

Pensando nisso que fui à mansão, encontrando Saori nos jardins.

Atena parecia me esperar e eu não duvidava do fato. Quando eu cheguei, ela se virou em minha direção e sorriu de lado.

- Bom dia, Shaka.

- Bom dia. Atena, eu preciso conversar com você.

Ela se sentou em um banco que estava por perto e fez um pedido mudo para que eu sentasse ao lado. Depois que me sentei, ela disse:

- O que você precisa me contar?

- Atena, eu temo que... - comecei, mas eu não sabia como terminar. Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo antes de continuar - Atena, eu temo que infringi...

Eu não estava muito eloquente no momento, o que era raro. Saori me interrompeu, parecendo saber o quê eu ia dizer.

- Posso tentar adivinhar? - eu anui - Além de você estar namorando o Ikki "escondido", suponho que o bebê da Mitsuo é seu também.

Eu corei levemente, mas manti a pose. Era agora que eu perdia minha armadura.

- Shaka, estamos em momentos de paz - ela começou, sorrindo e olhando diretamente para mim - Não há problemas em você namorar o Ikki ou com quem quer que seja. Aquele dia foi quase um teste. Sei da fidelidade de vocês para comigo.

- Muito obrigado, Atena. - Eu estava feliz parcialmente aliviado.

- E sobre sua filha, Shaka... É uma menina, não é?

- É sim.

- Outros cavaleiros de ouro já tiveram filhos antes. Alguns antes mesmo de passar a armadura adiante. Também não há problema algum e fico feliz que tenha vindo falar comigo primeiro.

Eu sorri largamente. Se Atena não via problema algum e eu não estaria infringindo nenhuma regra, ficaria tudo mais fácil.

-.-.-.-

¹ "Astéri" significa "estrela" em grego (de acordo com o google)

Bem é isso. Eu sei que ficou horrível - como leitora, eu ficaria puta com a autora u.u Mas eu sinto que devia ter terminado a fic quando tive a oportunidade, no capítulo 9. Depois de ficar quase um ano e meio sem atualizar, esse é o melhor que eu pude fazer. Vou fazer um epílogo, para dar um final melhor para isso daqui, mas por enquanto ele não vem (mas não vai demorar um ano e meio -.-) . Achei melhor finalizar de uma vez do que enrolar vocês ainda mais.

Mil perdões pela demora colossal e pelo capítulo/final horrível.

(e, por favor, não me floodem em reviews. Usem PM)


End file.
